Nuit Sans Lune
by Su Broderick
Summary: Edward esta ciego gracias a un accidente y se reencuentra con Bella, pero Bella tienen otro novio, ¿volvera Edward a creer en el amor y en que la vida tiene sentido?...Mal summarry...E&B.
1. Aparicion

**BPOV.**

Era martes por la mañana y como todos los martes iba rumbo a visitar a mi abuela y padre, después de todo era la familiar que vivía mas cerca desde que me había mudado de Phoenix, ellos vivían en una casa medio grande a las afueras de Forks, mientras que yo vivía por el centro de este pequeño pueblo.

-Abu, papá ya estoy aquí – dije abriendo la puerta de entrada.

-Aquí Bella querida en la sala – dijo la voz de mi abuela, llegue allá y note que no estaba sola, bueno es decir, estaban mi padre, mi abuela y dos personas mas. Al verme llegar los dos jóvenes, una chica y un chico, corrieron y me abrazaron.

-¡Bella llevamos muchísimo tiempo sin vernos! – dijeron al unísono.

-¿podrían soltarme por favor?

Los dos chicos me soltaron y se devolvieron a sus asientos

-Perdón por la pregunta pero, ¿Quiénes son? – dije.

-Como que no nos recuerdas, ni que hubiésemos cambiado tanto, me decepcionas – dijo lo chica.

-Hay Ali no seas tan mala con Bella, hemos cambiado con todos estos años, no deberías de esperar tanto que nos recordara, además ella también ha cambiado mucho, ¿no lo crees? – dijo el chico.

-Un momento, ¿Ali?, ¿Alice Cullen?, ¿Mi Ali eres tu? – Reí y me voltee a ver bien al chico por unos dos segundo – y ¿Emmett?, ¿son ustedes chicos?

Ellos rieron y volvieron a abrazarme.

-Si nos recuerda – dijo la pequeña Ali. Ambos habían cambiado pero seguían siendo hermosos entre los hombres, cuando chicos siempre me sentía opacada por su belleza, eran muy lindos pero completamente distintos entre ellos, Ali era la mas baja con pelo negro y corto y unos ojos azules hermosos, Emm era el mas alto y era musculoso parecía un osito de felpa tenia el cabello café oscuro y unos ojos miel.

-¡Claro como voy a olvidar a mis mejores amigos en todo Forks!-

-Jajaja esta es nuestra Bella – dijo Emmett.

Reí con ellos.

-Pero como paso, ¿ustedes se habían ido y porque volvieron?, ¿cuando volvieron?, ¿y Edward?, ¿Ya se caso alguno?, ¿Tienen novios?, ¿Bueno novia?, o lo que sea que tengan, ¿Y ya están trabajando?...-dije atropelladamente. Ambos rieron y se sentaron, yo también me senté en frente de ellos, al lado de mi abuela y mi padre.

-Eso era lo que nos estaban contando hija – dijo mi padre.

-Oh…esta bien, me dan un resumen – dije.

-Pues veras linda, - dijo mi abuela – me los encontré esta mañana mientras salía a dar un paseo y me acorde de ellos, los invite a venir y aquí están -

-Ya veo -

-Bueno Bella, te respondemos las preguntas. – dijo Emmett

-Si, ¿supiste porque nos fuimos verdad? – Lo pensé por unos instantes y negué con la cabeza, ellos me miraron un poco melancólicos – ¿no supiste del accidente de Edward? - ¡Edward!, no puede ser Edward no, Volví a negar con la cabeza.

Edward era el mellizo de Ali, siempre que venia de visita a Forks salíamos los cuatro juntos, de los tres hermanos era el mas serio y con él que menos hablaba siempre lo había querido, pero varias veces me daba un poco de miedo por lo seri que era.

-Bien, paso hace nueve años, él había estado en practica de football y al terminar se le quedo algo en el edificio de gimnasia del instituto, de repente aun no sabemos como se empezó a incendiar y lo dejo gravemente herido lo llevaron al hospital y allí lo operaron y pudieron salvarlo, pero no pudieron salvar su vista, papá decidió que lo mejor seria que buscáramos un especialista en oftalmólogo capacitado que nos dijera que tan grave era su caso, pero todos decían lo mismo que no había posibilidades de que volviese a ver, viajamos por muchos lugares del mundo después de eso, pues mis padres no perdían la esperanza, aunque Edward lo hizo, le hicieron todo tipo de cosas, en el amazonas le hicieron tomar menjurjes, en la indio un ritual, en china acupuntura y así en muchos lugares del mundo, Edward pidió que ya no quería seguir intentando nada así que mis padres y nosotros volvimos acá a Forks, esto fue hace unas semanas.

-Ya veo – dije algo pasmada.

-Si, así es – dijo Ali – ¿bueno que otra pregunta había? – trague saliva había olvidado el chorro de preguntas que tenía.

- Que si tenían novio o novia – dijo mi abuela notando mi falta de habla. Ambos enrojecieron un poco.

-Pues… -empezó Emmett – sí, ambos estamos emparejados – dijo como quien le da pena admitirlo, pero luego se quedo pensando unos segundos como si estuviera soñando despierto, cuando me voltee a ver a Ali estaba de la misma manera.

Reí.

-Si no me quieren contar por pena no hay problema no se preocupen – dije tal vez les incomodaba tanto la situación de hablar de novios como a mi.

Mi abuela me toco el hombro y me susurro al oído – pequeña tengo que salir con tu padre ¿te importa quedarte con ellos? – yo le dije que tranquila y ella y mi padre se excusaron antes de irse.

-Perdónanos no es que nos apene sino que me quede pensado en él y creo que Emm se quedo pensando en ella. – rió Ali un poco mas apenada.

-Bueno, se llama Rosaline Hale, es dos años menor que yo tiene un hermano gemelo, Jasper, – ahí miro a Ali con cara de risa, y ese hermano es el novio de Ali, mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa.

-¡No puede ser!

-Sí, así es – dijo Ali – y tu Bella ¿tienes novio? – me sonroje y empecé a escuchar las risas de Emm.

-Nuestra Bella no ha cambiado en nada todos estos años, aun se sonroja por cualquier cosa – dijo entre risas.

-Bueno sí ¡si tengo novio! – dije algo frustrada.

Ali salio corriendo a mi lado.

-¿Como se llama?, ¿cuantos años tiene?, ¿vive solo?, ¿Cómo se mantiene?, ¿como lo conociste?, ¿hace cuanto lo conoces?, ¿hace cuanto son novios?, ¿lo conozco por casualidad? – reí, yo que pensaba que hacia muchas preguntas.

-Pues… Se llama Mike, tiene mi misma edad, vive solo en un departamento, trabaja en una inmobiliaria **(n/a: no sabia que otro trabajo ponerle, lo siento)**,lo conocí porque era amigo de una amiga, lo conozco hace aproximadamente tres años, somos novios ya casi dos años, no creo que lo conozcas se mudo a Forks hace seis años.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Cuándo lo conoceré? – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cuando yo conozca a Jasper – dije con una sonrisa saliéndome por el camino fácil.

Ali saco su celular y marco rápido.

-Jazzy lindo… - hablo la otra línea y ella se sonrojo - ¿Dónde estas? - la otra línea contesto - ¿estas ocupado? – Ali suspiro – ¿te importaría venir a verme? Te quiero presentar a alguien – otra respuesta – no estoy a tres casas a la derecha de la mia – la otra línea – Ok te espero amor.

-Listo viene en camino, dijo que traería a Rose, así que… ¿Cuándo lo conoceré? – no sabia que Ali seguía siendo una controladora, espero que ya no sea una maniática de las compras como antes.

Sonreí y agache la cabeza.

-Ciertamente no lo sé. – dije algo apenada.

-¿Que tal si salimos los seis esta tarde? – dijo Ali.

-Bien lo llamare y le diré.

Me tendió su celular y no tuve más alternativa que cogerlo y llamarlo.


	2. Reencuentro

-Hola Mike – dije, _- ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?, ¿Por qué me llamas de este celular?- _dijo él, -No es solo que quería saber si quieres salir conmigo y unos amigos mas tarde – le dije mientras sentía los ojos de Ali encima mío _–Bien, pasas entonces por mi a las seis te parece – _me dijo, aunque no parecía muy convencido – Bien te recojo a las seis – le dije y me colgó.

-Listo ya le dije y acepto – dije desalentadoramente a Ali.

-Bien… ¿Emm que hora es? –

-Las diez treinta de la mañana – dijo mirando su reloj – ¿porque lo preguntas?

-Para ver cuanto faltaba para que fuesen las seis y para saber que estaría haciendo mi hermanito a esta hora.

-Ahh…debe de estar desayunando en estos momentos.

-Sí eso mismo pensé yo – dijo Ali sonriendo.

Yo me mantuve callada pero de pronto la puerta sonó y en ese instante Ali y Emm se quedaron un poco paralizados antes de sonrojarse un poco para luego dirigirse al mismo tiempo a abrir la puerta, lo gracioso fue que ninguno de los dos fue capaz de abrirla, parecían un par de miquitos pegados a esa puerta, decidí que era mejor ir a abrírselas antes de que la dañasen.

-Emm, quítate antes de que la dañes – dije empujando a Ali del camino, Emm se corrió y yo voltee la cerradura para el lado contrario al que ellos lo hacían, vi sus caras enrojecer lo cual me causo gracia.

Abrí la puerta y no me esperaba lo que me encontré.

Parados en frente mío estaban tal vez las dos personas más bellas sobre la faz de la tierra, eran ambos monos y con ojos azules, eran altos aunque el chico era más alto que la chica. Eran parecidos y hermosos ambos. Ella era un poco mas baja que él, tenia unas medidas que parecían de reina, que digo si una reina tuviese sus medidas seria muy afortunada su cabello era largo y le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura, su tez era blanca, tenía pestañas largas, me sentí completamente opacada, yo que no pasaba del metro sesenta, con ojos cafés oscuros casi negros, pelo si largo pero horrible por eso lo recogía en una cola de caballo siempre y de piel muy pálida casi como la de ella, bueno eso si mis pestañas eran mas largas que las de ella, cortesía de mi madre. El chico era más alto, mucho mas alto también con ojos azules pero un poco más claros que los de la niña, tenia rasgos hermosos que encajaban perfectamente con él.

-Hola, tu has de ser Bella – dijo el chico dándome un beso en la mano, yo me quede con la boca abierta mirándolo – Es aquí donde esta Alice Cullen, ¿no es así?-

Yo solo logre asentir atontada pero me repuse lo más rápido posible.

-¿Ustedes son Rosaline y Jasper no es así?

-Así es – dijo la chica cuya voz era tan musical como la de una sirena, tal vez mas.

-B...bien pasen – dije moviéndome de la puerta, en el momento en que me moví una ráfaga de viento voló hasta donde estaba Jasper, no, no era una ráfaga de viento era Ali que se le lanzo a los brazos y lo apretó, él le devolvió el abrazo y la beso dulcemente en los labios

Luego Rosaline pasó sensualmente por mi lado mientras veía fijamente a Emm y le rodó los brazos por el cuello mientras él la cogía fuertemente de la cintura. Me sentía como una violinista sin violín, estaba que iba por el piano de mi abuela y empezaba a tocar si no fuese por el problema de que tocaba tan como si no tuviese pulgares.

Me quede viéndolos unos instantes y luego me puse a pensar en mi relación con Mike, llevábamos casi dos años de relación y él nunca me había tratado así, muchas veces era frío conmigo, olvidaba las fechas, inclusive mi cumpleaños, y aunque yo le dijese que no quería tener relaciones antes del matrimonio el insistía, muchas veces me despreciada y miraba a las otras mujeres lujuriosamente, pero no quería terminar con él no quería quedarme sola, me daba miedo arrepentirme.

Una viento cruzo y recordé que tenia la puerta la cerré y el ruido provoco que las parejitas se separaran lo cual me dio mucha risa.

Nos sentamos a hablar y los conocí un poco mas, Jazz, me dijo Ali que estábamos en confianza que lo llamase así, era psicólogo y Ros, me dijo que le dijera así, era modelo, de ahí su belleza sobre humana, Emm era pediatra y Ali estudio diseño de modas. Todos fueron muy queridos conmigo.

-Bella que te parece si vas a casa estoy segura de que mamá estará encantada de verte de nuevo – dijo Ali después de un rato de hablar.

-Bien porque no – dije viendo la hora.

Nos fuimos caminando, cuando llegamos me quede pasmada.

-Wow, ¿soy yo o remodelaron la casa? –

Todos rieron, de seguro por mi cara.

-Cortesía de Esme. – dijo Jazz.

Reí. Ali abrió la puerta.

-Mamá, ven hay alguien que de seguro querrás ver. – grito Ali.

Esme salio por una puerta y al vernos salio corriendo a saludarnos, al menos eso pensé hasta que solo me abrazo a mi.

-Mi pequeña Bella, cariño, al fin nos volvemos a ver, ¡ha pasado tanto tiempo!, que bueno que viniste –

-Mamá tu si que eres mala a ella la recibes así y a nosotros ni nos ves – dijo Emm con cara de niño chiquito.

Esme río, y fue a darle un beso en la mejilla. Saludo al resto con un beso también.

-Mamá donde esta Edward – dijo Ali – me gustaría que Bella lo viese – trague saliva y me tense un poco, Edward no era de los tres con el que mas hablaba pero un amigo era un amigo y no sabia que tanto me afectaría verlo como debía de estar.

-Esta en el jardín de afuera – dijo Esme mientras nos lo indicaba con la cabeza – Ali me copio del brazo mientras todos esperaban en la sala hablando con Esme.

-Edward alguien vino a verte – dijo Ali abriendo la puerta y sacando la cabeza, y la pellizque un poco –Aww.

-¿A mi? – dijo una voz melodiosa y aterciopelada.

-Sí, una vieja amiga, ¿puede pasar? –

-Bien – dijo la voz con un suspiro.

Ali me empujo y ahí estaba él sentado en una silla sin hacer nada aparentemente.

En sus pies una manta, sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas de sol oscuras, pero de resto su rostro, su cuerpo era…eran perfectos.


	3. Conocerte

**EDWRAD POV.**

Otro día nuevo que mal, pensé para mi mismo cuando me levante.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que veía un rayo de luz, mucho tiempo desde que distinguía la noche del día, mucho tiempo desde que había perdido la esperanza de volver a ver estas cosas, si era cierto que mis oídos y mi olfato se habían intensificado pero eso no me servia de nada, solo para notar mas mi falta de visión.

Mamá aun seguía con esperanza de que ocurriese un milagro, pero yo ya la había perdido, ya ni sabía si valía la pena levantarme de la cama, no tenía una razón para levantarme e intentar tener esperanza, ya apenas y sentía algo importante.

-Hijo hora de desayunar – dijo Esme mi mamá.

-Listo mamá, ya voy.

Mi madre entro a mi cuarto y me ayudo a salir de el, me llevo a la casina y como siempre me dio desayuno, para ese momento debían de será algo como las nueve pues me saco a el jardín.

Desde hacia varios meses ese jardín se volvía mi compañía, mi aliada, lo único que sabia me esperaría al despertar, podía intentar imaginar las cosas que me rodeaban, los pájaros, las flores, los árboles y todo lo que debía de rodearme, todo para mostrarme mas como estaba mi condición.

La puerta se abrió, eso si que era una novedad.

-Edward alguien vino a verte – dijo Ali –Aww – dijo al parecer algo le había pasado.

-¿A mi? – dije a decir verdad algo extrañado.

-Sí, una vieja amiga, ¿puede pasar? – pregunto, ¿una vieja amiga?

-Bien – dije mientras suspiraba.

-Hola – dijo una voz temblorosa que se quebró - ¿Cómo estas Edward?, t...tiempo sin verte.

-Perdón pero… ¿Quién eres?

-Isabella Swan – dijo la voz de la chica, Isabella, mejor dicho Bella, como no iba a recordar a esa persona después de todo ella fue siempre mi amor, siempre mi único amor de la niñez, ella era de ese tipo de personas que nunca olvidaba, o al menos yo nunca olvidaría.

-Hola – dije mientras en mi mente intentaba recordarla físicamente, de seguro que había cambiado mucho en todos estos años, pero aun tenia un recuerdo muy claro de ella cuando era pequeña, con su cabello café oscuro un poco mas largo que los hombros, sus ojos cafés oscuros y su hermosa sonrisa además de sus cachetes cuando se sonrojaba, pero era muy pequeña en ese entonces de seguro que había cambiado mucho en todos esos años, me gustaría verla, pero eso seria imposible.

-¿Como estas? – pregunto, note en su tono de voz que estaba un poco apenada, de seguro le pasaba lo que al resto de la gente.

**BELLA POV.**

-¿Como estas? – Pregunte, ¿porque me estaba pasando eso?, es decir sentía como unas ansias por dentro de mi, me estaría volviendo loca, pero me dolía, me dolía mucho verle allí sentado con una cara triste, parecía que le tuviese lastima, pero no yo no podía tenerle lastima, sabia como se sentía que te la tuvieran a ti, te sentías indefenso como si la gente a tu alrededor pensara que no eres capaz de hacer nada productivo por tu cuenta, yo no le podía tener lastima, él no se merecía eso, me acerque a él después de hacerle esa pregunta y me arrodille a su lado – hacia mucho que no hablábamos, muchos años – dije ahora mi tono de voz era mas controlado.

-Estuve mucho tiempo por fuera del país como ya te deben de haber contado Emm y Ali.

-Así es – respire hondo y sin querer toque mi mano con la de él, una pequeña descarga eléctrica me atravesó el cuerpo, sentí como si mi calor corporal sed hubiese concentrado en ese diminuto lugar en que se rozó nuestra piel. Nunca fui buena para poner tema de conversación, era terrible esta situación en la que estaba pues además de ese pequeño problema sentía como si me estuviese faltando el aire desde que vi a Edward, era una situación extraña, ilógica.

-Tu ¿como has estado? – pregunto, suspire de alivio.

-Pues no me puedo quejar.

Él rió, tal vez por mi tono o de pronto por la forma que lo dije pero eso no importaba, esa era la risa mas hermosa de este universo.

-Hueles bien ¿sabes? – dijo, sentí como mi corazón paraba por unos instantes y después arrancaba de nuevo aun mas rápido que antes.

-¿Si?, gracias. – dije algo apenada, sentí como mis cachetes se volvían muy, muy calientes y enseguida supe que estaba sonrojada.


	4. Recordando

**EDWARD POV.**

Había muchas flores en el jardín de Esme pero ningún aroma se comparaba al que tenia Bella, era exquisito, distinto, era como fresas, ciertamente no había podido apartar mi mente de ese roce que tuvimos, era como si el palpitar de mi corazón hubiese acelerado, sentí como si hubiese estado en una cueva y por unos instantes una luz hubiese iluminado el horizonte, eso si que era gracioso un ciego hablando de haber visto una luz, de seguro esta ceguera me estaba volviendo loco.

Necesitaba distraerme y mucho, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, alguien que me distrajera, por unos instantes me volvió el recuerdo de la pequeña Bella.

**FLASH BACK.**

Habíamos ido al parque Ali, Emm, Bella y yo.

Ali se monto en el columpio mientras Emm la empujaba, Bella y yo nos fuimos al arenero, cuando Bella iba a ir a coger una cala se callo y su rostro se lleno de arena la cual también le entro a los ojos.

Corrí a ayudarla en el momento en que vi como caía.

-Bells, ¿estas bien? – le dije.

-Me duele Ed, me duele. – generalmente me molestaba que me dijeran Ed, pero de ella nunca me importaba.

La tome de la mano y la ayude a levantarse, le lleve conmigo a una escalerita donde la senté a mi lado haciendo que quedásemos de frente, saque un pañuelito que llevaba siempre conmigo – que llevaba mis iniciales: EC, escritas en una esquina – y le limpie el rostro, luego muy cuidadosamente le quite la arena de sus ojos.

-Ya esta – dije satisfecho. – ¿aun te duele?

-No, gracias - me respondióó con la sonrisa más hermosa que hube visto en mi vida entera.

-Siempre que necesites – le respondí.

-No me digas mentiras – dijo, la verdad no me esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

-No te estoy mintiendo – dije un poco enfadado, nunca me ha gustado que me corrigieran.

-Claro que si Edward, yo solo vengo a visitar a Charlie en vacaciones, tu no estas en Phoenix todo el tiempo para ayudarme cuando lo necesito – me dijo, me sorprendió bastante la forma en que pensaba, bastante lógica.

Reí un poco.

-Bells, te prometo que cueste lo que cueste estaré para ti siempre que lo necesites… -

-Edward… - empezó a regañarme pero le puse un dedo en la boca para callarla.

-Lo sé, no siempre vamos a estar juntos -

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que no me dejaste terminar – respire hondo – te protegeré siempre que me sea posible, pues eres muy importante para mi y no quiero que nada malo te ocurra – dije.

-¿Lo prometes? – pregunto.

-Lo prometo siempre que pueda te protegeré –

-Gracias – dijo con ojos lloroso, me tendió el pañuelo.

-Quédatelo para que te acuerdes de la promesa – dije.

Volvimos a jugar.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Recuerdo que la ame, la había amado como no había amado a nadie, claro que en esos tiempos solo era un chiquillo, y era uno de esos enamoramientos que ocurren con todo el mundo, de esos que son que uno ama a alguien un día y al otro día ya ni se acuerda que existe.

-Dime Bells, ¿Cómo te ha ido?, ¿Estas viviendo acá? –

**BELLA POV.**

Era extraño que me volviesen a llamar Bells, pero me gustaba y con su voz, ¡sonaba tan bien!

-Pues si estoy viviendo y trabajando aquí, desde hace ya unos cuatro años –

-Waw, mucho y tu que decías que no vendrías a un lugar como este -

-¿Aun lo recuerdas? – dije sorprendida.

-Claro, como olvidarlo si todas las vacaciones que a Forks hablabas de lo frío que era, y lo verde, además siempre dijiste que por eso nunca te gustaría el verde – rió y yo lo acompañe en sus risas.

-Si, tienes razón, que vueltas da la vida.

-Así es. – se quito las gafas y las puso en su regazo.

Lo mire a los ojos, esos mismos ojos de siempre, aun no habían cambiado, ese verde intenso que siempre que me miraba me mataba, ese había sido el único verde que me había gustado en mi vida, el único que me parecía valer la pena ver.

-¿Y ya tienes novio, o sigues creyendo que no estas hecha para ser amada y correspondida?

Me sonroje con la pregunta, ciertamente Edward y yo de pequeños no hablábamos mucho, pero las veces que hablábamos, hablábamos de muchas cosas.

-Pues si tengo novio.

-¿Si?, ves que si había alguien para ti – note que su tono de voz se hizo un poco mas frágil, mas suave.

-Si, así es – de hecho no sabia si Mike era para mí, aunque lo quería muchas veces no me gustaba su tacto conmigo, preferí guardarme eso para mí.

Seguí hablando con él por un rato, se me hacia tan fácil, nunca había tenido una conversación tan larga con él, bueno de hecho nunca había conversado tanto con alguien.

**ALICE POV.**

Desde la sala podía oír a Edward y Bella conversando, los oía reír, eso me gusto mucho, mi hermano desde que había perdido la vista había quedado desilusionado, difícilmente reía con algo, ya nada parecía hacerle feliz, solo sonreía enfrente a mi madre, pero yo notaba que no era una sonrisa real, era solo una sonrisa para despreocupar a mi madre, pero con el paso de los años se había vuelto menos convincente, claro que por suerte mis padres no lo notaban.

Mire el reloj, ¡Dios! Ya era bastante tarde, eran las cinco, y aunque desearía que Bella se quedase con Edward para hacerle sonreír sabia que no podía, pues ya teníamos una salida planeada.

Entre al jardín.

-Bella ¿sabes que hora es? – pregunte inocentemente.

-¡Oh por Dios! – Dijo levantándose de un salto – Ed, ya me tengo que ir.

-¿Vendrás a visitarme alguna otra vez? – preguntó mi hermano.

-Claro Ed, ¿puedo mañana? – me pregunto mirándome.

-Claro, cuando quieras – respondí feliz.

-Bien aquí estaré mañana – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien entonces hasta mañana – dijo Edward.

Salimos del jardín.

-¿Chicos vamos? – pregunte mirando a mi amado Jazz.

-Claro – me respondió con una sonrisa.

Subimos todos a mi auto y nos fuimos por el novio de Bella, no se iba a salvar, hablando con Bella esta mañana habíamos recordado como jugado siempre a que ella era mi hermana mayor, aun siendo ella mayor que yo en edad, y mi "cuñado" no se perdería un buen interrogatorio.


	5. Idea

**BELLA POV.**

Había pasado una muy buena tarde con Edward, pero ya era hora de mi cita con Mike, bueno con Mike, Ali, Jazz, Rose y Emm. Esta seria una noche bastante torturadora, pues como me había dado cuenta Ali no había cambiado ni un poco y sabia que esta cita seria la ocasión perfecta para conocer mas de mi o mejor dicho para interrogar a mi novio.

Llegamos a la casa de Mike a las seis en punto, me dirigí a la puerta y toque el timbre.

Mike salio con unos jeans y una camisa verde, que me recordó a Edward.

-Ehh… Mike te presento unos viejos amigos, ellos son Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie.-

-Hola – saludo fríamente y siguió derecho al carro sin saludarme apropiadamente.

Entro al carro como pedro por su casa, eso me irrito un poco.

Salimos y en general nos divertimos, Mike se emborracho y Ali me ayudo a llevarlo a casa.

Después me dejaron en la mía.

-Bella, ¿mañana si iras a ver a mi hermano?-pregunto Ali antes de irse.

-Claro…por cierto, ¿a que horas puedo ir? –

-A la hora que quieras – dijo ella feliz.

-Bien hasta mañana Ali, gracias por todo-

-A ti.-

Sonreí y cerré la puerta de mi departamento.

Fui directamente a mi habitación y me puse el pijama.

Caí en un sueño profundo y abrumador, sin sueños, sin pesadillas solo una profunda oscuridad que se extendía por todo mi subconsciente.

Desperté cuando sonó mi despertador. El pitido constante me despertó asustada. Lo apague y me fui a la cocina.

Vivía en un pequeño departamento en el centro de Forks, trabajaba en la editorial de una revista para mujeres, escribía la revista romántica y me encargaba de una sección para consejos, no ganaba demasiado como para vivir el resto de mi vida pero ganaba lo suficiente para mantenerme a mi.

Al parecer mis novelas y mis consejos eran bien recibidos por las lectoras, era extraño, pues los consejos que mas me pedían eran sobre novios y vidas románticas y de eso exactamente se trataban mis historias.

Decidí desayunar cereal y chocolate, luego me bañe y vestí, luego me senté en la mesa del comedor frente a mi portátil, leí las varias cartas en las que pedían consejos y respondí unos 20 que eran mas de los que se publicarían, mande por e-mail las respuestas con las respectivas preguntas al editor de la revista para que el las publicase, abrí una pagina nueva de Word y empecé con lo que ya se había vuelto rutina en mi, empecé con varas ideas intentando inspirarme para la próxima novela de la revista, sin fruto.

La verdad no se me venia ninguna buena idea, así que decidí escribir algo parecido a lo de siempre, una típica historia de amor en la que la chica siempre termina con su final feliz.

Ya no era tan gratificante escribir sobre este tema, antes en los primeros meses con Mike, que también fueron los primeros meses en la reviste, siempre estaba ilusionada de escribir sobre estos temas pero ya no, parecía como si un toque mágico hubiese aparecido muy rápido y desaparecido igual de rápido.

Hacia varias semanas que estaba cuestionando mi relación con Mike, él no me trataba como se suponía que se debía de tratar a una novia, o al menos no del modo que mis pocos amigos trataban a sus novia, no me miraba como Jazz miraba a Ali, con esa ternura e intensidad o como Emm miraba a Rose, como si un fuego interno lo estuviese consumiendo de no poder tenerla al lado, no él me miraba como un trofeo, o como una cosa en vez de una persona.

Pero no era capaz de terminar mi relación con él, aun lo amaba, eso creo, es decir necesitaba su compañía, eso era amor, ¿no?

_Rin, Rin, Rin, Rin._

El teléfono sonó y me despertó de mis pensamientos, fui a atenderlo.

-¿Alo? – pregunte.

_-Bella, ¿eres tú?- _pregunto una vocecita que sé que nunca en mi vida iba a olvidar.

_-_Si Ali soy yo, ¿Qué pasa?, sabes que tenia pensado llamarte – reí, ella acompaño mis risas.

_-Destino –_dijo ella con una risita mas_ - ¿si vendrás hoy?-_

-Claro, eso quería saber ¿a que horas puedo ir?- pregunte.

_-A la que quieras –_ dijo despreocupada _- de eso no hay problema._

-¿Ya?- pregunte no quería incomodar a nadie.

_-Claro, te estaré esperando - _

Salí en ese mismo momento para la casa de los Cullen, Ali estaba en las escaleras del porche esperándome sentada, al ver mi carro se paro.

-¡Bella! – grito cuando Salí del carro.

-Hola Ali – dije sonriéndole.

-Que bueno que viniste, Edw… Esme se pondrá tan feliz de que vengas – dijo.

**ALI POV.**

Casi meto la pata, de cierto modo estaba usando a Bella, era solo una hipótesis, Edward ayer había estado muy feliz de estar con ella y eso era bueno, generalmente la gente que lo conocía y lo veía en estos momentos no sabia que decir, tal vez eso le pasaba a ella, pero no se notaba tanto, ella lo disimilaba.

No me gustaba verlo triste y su tristeza hacia infeliz a Esme aunque ella no lo notase, ella siempre se preocupaba tanto por nosotros.

-Vamos a dentro, ¿te parece? –

Bella asintió.

-Me encantaría, ¿quienes están? –

-Edward, Emmett, pero él esta dormido, Esme y por supuesto, yo – dije señalándome.

Ella rió.

-¿Y Carlisle donde esta? –

-Papá ya se fue a trabajar –

-Ya veo –


	6. Plan

**EDWRAD POV.**

-¡Bella! – oí a mi hermana gritar, por alguna extraña razón sentí como mi pulso se aceleraba.

-Hola Ali – dijo Bella, su voz era tan musical, tan hermosa.

Suspire.

-¿Edward? – pregunto la voz de una sirena.

-Bells, ¿eres tú? – pregunte.

-Sí, así es, ¿Cómo estas? –

-Yo, bien ¿y tu que tal?- pregunte, me pare de la mecedora que había en el jardín para mi, tome el bastón que tenia al lado y me acerque al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-Bien, Edward ¿quieres que te ayude? -pregunto, en su tono se notaba la preocupación, pero, ¿Por qué?

-No te preocupes – dije tranquilo – lo he hecho mucho ya me sé de memoria este jardín, técnicamente sé cada parte de la casa de memoria, pero dime, ¿Sabes donde están mis lentes? – dije, después de muchísimos años tapando mis ojos con esos lentes era bastante extraño no tenerlos puestos.

-Ehh… eh… ¡aquí! – dijo.

Tomó mi mano para darme los lentes, y sentí lo que había sentí el día pasado con nuestro toque, chispas calientes, mis células andar mas rápido pero sobre todo felicidad, mucha felicidad.

-G…gracias – logré decir.

-No hay porque – respondió ella y note que su voz temblaba.

Me puse mis gafas, era extraña esa sensación que tenia cuando ella estaba, nunca antes la había sentido.

-¡Viniste! – dije feliz.

-Claro te prometí que vendría, y aquí estoy – rió.

-Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento?- oí la voz de Ali.

-Ya vuelvo Edward – dijo.

-Espera – dije tomándola de la mano – ¿donde esta Alice?

-Creo que en la cocina, o en la sala –

-¿Te importaría hacerme un favor?

-Claro, dime –

-¿Me acompañarías hasta el piano? – pregunte, desde el accidente ya solo tocaba para Esme, pero no lo hacia de verdad solo tocaba las notas no lo hacia porque en realidad lo desease, ya no, pero no lo sé, hoy deseaba tocarlo con todas mi fuerzas.

-Si, vamos – mi apretón se aflojo un poco y moví mi mano hasta encontrar la suya, era calida.

Me llevo delicadamente hasta el gran piano de cola que me habían comprado mis padres.

Me senté solo en la sella y abrí la tapa.

-Yo ya vuelvo, Edward, voy a ver que es lo que quiere Ali, ¿bueno? –

-Sí, aquí estaré – dije, mientras recordaba mentalmente las melodías.

Recordé algunas de mis favoritas, y era como su las notas aparecieran cada una mentalmente en mi cabeza, había aprendido a través de los años a memorizar donde están las teclas de mi piano así que empezaron a salir espontáneamente.

**ALI POV.**

Si, lo había confirmado, a Edward le agradaba que Bella estuviese cerca, quería ver a mi hermano feliz, costase lo que costase, después de muchos años viéndolo infeliz era agradable ver esa hermosa sonrisa que tenia otra vez brillar, ¿pero como hacia para que Bella siguiera viniendo?

-Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento?- grite, lo pensaría mientras se lo decía.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Bella lego a la cocina.

De pronto en el momento que abrió la puerta una melodía salio de la sala inundando la cocina por completo.

Logre ver quien era el que tocaba el piano de cola de Edward, ¡Era Edward!, eso si que era extraño, había escuchado a Edward tocar esa canción, _Reverie_ de Debussy, su artista favorito.

Había escuchado a Edward tocar esta canción incontables veces, pues era mi favorita, bueno mi favorita escrita por Debussy, me gustaban mucho mas las que Edward componía, y siempre que le pedía que me la tocase el lo hacia, pero hoy su música era completamente distinta, podía oírse divertido decirlo o pensarlo pero hoy su música se oía viva, como lo hacia antes de aquel accidente, esto definitivamente tenia que ver con Bella, ahora si costase lo que costase tenia que hacerla seguir viniendo a mi casa, como que me llamo Alice Marie Cullen.

-¿Ali?, ¿Ali? – oí que Bella me decía – ¡Despierta amiga!

-¿Ah?, ¡Ah sí!, Bella te quería pedir un favor…pero antes me responderías una pregunta – dije mientras abría la puerta de la cocina, no quería perderme ni un segundo de esa estupenda música.

-Claro, Ali, dispara –

-Dime Bella, ¿en que trabajas? –

Vi como Bella se sonrojaba mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Escribo para una revista.

-¿¡En serio!? – pregunte atónita, no me esperaba eso, siempre había sido buena para escribir pero, no lo sé, la había visto mas como otra cosa.

-Si, escribo la novela de una revista semanal que se publica La Península Olímpica y también hago la columna de consejos.

-Waw –dije sorprendida – que bueno –

-Si, así es –

Vi como su sonrojo se volvía más fuerte con esa afirmación.

-¿Bien que era lo que querías preguntarme?

-Ah, ¿antes puedo preguntar otra cosa?

-Dale –

-¿Que días trabajas? –

-Todos, técnicamente -

-¿Todos los días vas a la editorial?

-No, es que trabajo en casa con el portátil, y cuando la novela, o el capitulo de la novela esta listo lo llevo a la editorial y muchas veces adelanto la columna de consejos.

-Valla, ha de ser bien interesante.

-Si, normalmente lo es –

-¿Y tienen sección de moda?

¿Que estaba haciendo?, tenía una misión que cumplir y me estaba desconcentrándome, _concéntrate Ali, enfócate en lo importante._

La melodía cambio de ritmo y pude distinguir que era, _Arabesque, _también de Debussy, esta era la favorita de Debussy de Esme, ella también prefería las que Edward componía.

-Olvida eso no era lo que quería preguntarte – respire hondo tenia que enfocarme – Veras se que puede sonar bastante gracioso, pero… aunque solo lo vez desde ayer le haces mucho bien a Edward, veras antes de ayer su vida y ciertamente me duele decirlo no parecía importarle, simplemente vivía para hacer feliz a Esme, es decir – ¿como me explicaba mejor sin hacer que las cosas se confundieran? – Edward, desde el accidente ha cambiado mucho, los primeros años aun tenia la esperanza de que su…su ceguera se curase pero con el transcurso de los años perdió la esperanza, tal y como te habíamos contado – ella asintió –bien y desde hace varios años cuando perdió su esperanza, parecía un zombie, muchos doctores habían dicho que tenia cura, pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer nada por miedo a complicar las cosas, todos nos daban esperanza y después la rompían del mismo modo, sacando excusas, y siempre era Edward el que mas sufría…-había dicho todo eso sin tomar aire –

-Tranquila Ali, respira y dime que es lo que pasa, ¿Cuál es el punto? – seguí el consejo de Bella y respire hondo organizado mis ideas y viendo la forma de hacerle ver de la forma mas sencilla lo que quería.

-Veras, es que mamá ya no sabe que hacer para ayudar a Edward, y creo que lo que él realmente necesita es una amiga de verdad, yo no sirvo, en primer lugar porque aunque lo quiero mucho no sé que hacer o decir, y segundo pues soy su hermana, uno no se siente tan seguro con los hermanos, bueno el punto es que quería saber si te importaría ayudarnos a cuidar de Edward – pregunte simplemente.


	7. Petición

**BELLA POV.**

El hecho de que Ali no fuese al punto me estaba desesperando, quería ir a la sala y poder escuchar mejor esa melodía, la había escuchado sin fin de veces, pues después de todo la música clásica y sobre todo Debussy eran unas de mis aficiones, esta musca me hacia venir muchas ideas a la cabeza, no sé que era, pero me inspiraba, no como el CD de Debussy lo había, sino mas profundo, en el momento en que empecé a escuchar esa melodía de las manos de Edward un sin fin de ideas sobre mil y un historias románticas se me vinieron a la cabeza.

-Tranquila Ali, respira y dime que es lo que pasa, ¿Cuál es el punto? – Le dije, quería poder inspirarme, al parecer siguió mi consejo pues respiro hondo con los ojos cerrados por varios segundos, que parecieron eternos, luego los abrió y un nuevo brillo apareció en sus ojos azul claros.

-Veras, es que mamá ya no sabe que hacer para ayudar a Edward, y creo que lo que él realmente necesita es una amiga de verdad, yo no sirvo, en primer lugar porque aunque lo quiero mucho no sé que hacer o decir, y segundo pues soy su hermana, uno no se siente tan seguro con los hermanos, bueno el punto es que quería saber si te importaría ayudarnos a cuidar de Edward – No me esperaba este tipo de conversación con ella.

Lo pensé por varios segundos, quería mucho a los Cullen, siempre los había querido, pero, ¿seria capaz de cuidar a Edward?, además estaba ese secreto que parecía estar apareciendo a la luz aunque yo lo siguiera negando, y estar con Edward era muy divertido, y me hacia bien, la pasaba muy bien junto a él, aunque solo nos habíamos reencontrado hacia dos días, y esa música me podría ayudar con mi carrera como escritora.

-Te pagaremos, obviamente – dijo Ali, de seguro al ver que me estaba demorando en responder.

¿Qué hacer?, el dinero también me ayudaría mucho.

-Esta bien, Ali, lo haré – quería esa música, me inspiraba – ¿puedo traer mi trabajo acá? – pregunte apenada

–Claro seria bastante bueno – dijo Ali feliz.

-¿Bien cuando empiezo? – pregunte a Ali.

-¿Que te parece hoy? – pregunto –

-Claro porque no, ¿te importa entonces si voy a casa por mi portátil? – pregunte entusiasmada.

-No, dale – dijo – ¿te acompaño?

-No te preocupes, no me demorare- dije feliz mientras salía de la cocina.

-Edward – dije – mientras acercándome a él.

-dime –

-Voy a ir a casa un momento no demoraré –

- Esta bien – dijo tranquilamente, pero con un poco de frustración, creo, en su voz.

Salí de la casa de Los Cullen en mi carro y me dirigí a casa, tome las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta dejándola abierta al entrar.

Fui directo al mesón de la cocina donde había dejado el portátil, lo cogi y mientras lo metía en el estuche el teléfono sonó.

-¿Aló? – dije.

_-¿Bella?, ¿eres tu?_ – dijo la voz de Mike, _no soy el fantasma de la opera,_ pensé para mi.

-Si, así es – dije algo distraída - ¿Cómo estas? – pregunte.

_-Bien,_ _Quería saber que íbamos a hacer hoy...-_ _si Mike, yo también estoy bien, gracias por pregunta_, pensé en mi mente.

-Creo que nada Mike –

-Bien paso por ti a las seis, quiero mostrarte un lugar – dijo.

-Esta bien - ¿A dónde me llevaría? - ¿A dónde… - Colgó sin decir adiós.

Termine de empacar mi portátil y salí a casa de los Cullen de nuevo. Llegue a los pocos minutos y no sabia porque pero mi corazón estaba acelerado, debía de ser por la llamarada de Mike, después de todo estaba enamorada de él, ¿no es así?

Abrieron la puerta antes de que yo tocara, lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa de Ali, le sonreí de vuelta y esa asombrosa música lleno mis oídos.

-No se ha movido ni un centímetro, te ha estado esperando – dijo señalándome con la cabeza a Edward, demás que al ver que mis ojos lo buscaban después de oír su música de nuevo.

Me sonroje, ¡él me estaba esperando!, no sabia el porque pero me sentía completamente feliz de saber que él me necesitaba.

-Bien, ¿lista? – dijo Ali mientras se movía de la puerta.

Ese día le pedí a Edward que tocase para mí, lo hizo por varias horas sin quejarse, parábamos para comer y hablábamos.

A las cinco Ali me dijo que me podía ir, que volviera a las diez de la mañana y que discutiríamos algunas cosas, yo estuve de acuerdo y me fui a mi casa, me arregle para mí cita con Mike.

6:30 y Mike aun no llegaba, me estaba estresando.

El timbre sonó a las siete en punto, abrí ya no tenia la esperanza de que fuese Mike, de seguro se había olvidado de que teníamos una cita y se había ido a tonar unas bebidas con sus amigos, debía de ser la vecina para, como siempre, regañarme o criticarme algo, o de pronto mi abuela y padre que me iban a visitar.

Abrí la puerta y no tuve tiempo de nada más.

Sus labios se impactaron con los míos en ese preciso momento, tenían un sabor a alcohol en ellos, no quería probarlos, no quería, estaban asquerosos.

No eran dulces y suaves y tiernos, eran rudos.

Lo separe en ese instante y me voltee intentando quitarme ese asqueroso sabor de la boca.

Él me sujeto por el brazo y me volteo volviendo a besarme, esta vez me abarro y no me dejaba soltarme, empezó a quitarme la camisa bruscamente, en ese momento me separe aun más desesperadamente.

-¡Bella! – dijo irritado cuando me lo saque de encima – ¿porque no?

-Mike, te dije que quería esperar hasta después del matrimonio -dije organizando mi camisa en su lugar.

-Bella, llevamos casi dos años de novios y aun no tenemos relaciones, ¿en verdad me amas? – últimamente había pensado mucho en esa pregunta y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión, que si lo amaba, después de todo por eso estaba con él.

-Si, si te amo - dije

-Bien, ¿entonces porque no estas conmigo? – dijo retante.

-Mike, quiero esperar a casarme –

-Si en verdad me amaras me darías gusto - ¿era en serio?

-Y si tu me amaras tanto porque no me lo das a mi – dije retante, ya estaba de mal humor.

-Me va a tocar buscar eso que tu no me das en otro lado – me puse a pensar, ¿realmente quería perderlo?

-Tendrás que buscarlo entonces en otro lado – dije con los ojos aguados.

-Olvídalo, te quiero a ti – dijo bruscamente mientras se volteaba y se iba sin despedirse.

* * *

**Bien pues ciertamente aquí respondí la pregunta que hacen muchos novios a sus novias, si me amas porque no tenemos relaciones, ahora pregunto ¿si ellos nos aman porque no esperan?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y espero muchos reviews!!!!! gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo!!!!!!!!**

**_Su._**


	8. Cumpleaños para Recordar

Me daba un poco de rabia el hecho de que muchas, la mayoría, veces era autoritario y quería que las cosas se hicieran a su manera, pero yo era lo suficientemente terca como para no dejarlo llevar la delantera.

Después de esa noche no había vuelto a insistir en eso, y yo estaba agradecida, habían pasado varias semanas y mi vida volvió a tener una rutina, solo que esta vez diferente, todos los días excepto los domingos iba a casa de los Cullen y estaba con Edward todo el día, desde las diez de la mañana hasta las cinco de la tarde, lo extraño era que nunca nos quedábamos sin nada de qué hablar o hacer, el me tocaba el piano mientras yo escribía la novela, me habían felicitado, el editor, pues últimamente las novelas estaban mejores que antes, desde que Edward tocaba para mi, pareciera que las historias se escribieran ellas solas, después hablábamos y hablábamos de todo tipo de cosas, Edward se había vuelto mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, siempre me escuchaba y después me hacía reír, se melodiosa risa, podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa, sabía que siempre me escuchaba e intentaba ayudarme, y sus ojos, siempre intente que no se los cubriera con esas gafas me gustaba mucho como se iluminaban con el reflejo del sol, los hacía tan profundos tan sinceros.

Llegue a casa de los Cullen como era ya costumbre ese Lunes, (después de tres meses ya trabajando con los Cullen) ya tenía llaves de la casa de los Cullen así que entre normalmente, no había nadie ni en la sala ni en el salón, así que Edward debía de estar en el jardín, abrí la puerta.

-¡Sorpresa Bella! –gritaron todos al tiempo.

-¿Qué está pasando? – pregunte sorprendida.

-Tonta Bella es tu cumpleaños, ¿creíste que lo habíamos olvidado? – dijo Ali como si estuviera pasando por alto lo obvio.

Hasta yo había olvidado mi propio cumpleaños, la verdad es que no era exactamente mi día preferido, pero imagino que sería bueno, pues esta noche Mike me llamaría a felicitarme y podría hablar con él.

Todos los Cullen, incluido Carlisle, Jasper y Rosalie, me felicitaron y hablamos por un rato, a la hora del almuerzo comimos un pastel que Esme había preparado, y ese día no estuvimos solos Edward y yo.

Al llegar a casa a las seis, comí algo pues aunque había comido todo el día en casa de los Cullen aun tenía un poco de hambre, después me bañe con agua caliente dejando que mis músculos se calmaran y relajaran del todo, ¡se sentía tan bien!, salí a los quince minutos, me puse una camisa suelta y unos pantalones cómodos y me senté en la sala a leer un poco, el timbre sonó, desconcentrándome de mi lectura, corrí a abrir la puerta, tal vez Mike había venido de sorpresa por mi cumpleaños, cuando la abría no había nadie, baje mi rostro desilusionado y encontré una caja con una nota, los tome y me fui a la sala de nuevo para abrirlo, quite el sobre y lo voltee, no había ninguna inscripción en el, así que lo abrí.

_Querida, Bella._

_Primero que nada, Feliz cumpleaños mi princesa, un año más de vida de mi vida, pues tu mi Bella eres mi vida, desde ese día en que naciste, nunca me has dejado quitar esa sonrisa de mi rostro, eres mi orgullo, mi admiración, bueno mi pequeña, no tengo palabras suficientes y no creo que allá palabras existentes para expresarte cuanto te quiero._

_Bueno en fin era para desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños, y tranquila la caja no son regalos, después de todo me pediste(rogaste, imploraste, amenazaste)que no te diera nada y así lo hice, la caja son solo unas cosas que encontré que eran tuyas de cuando eras aun muy pequeña y pensé que te gustaría tenerlas…_

_Pd: Si cambias de opinión por lo del regalo, Phil y yo estaremos complacidos de mandártelo…solo es que me digas._

_Con Cariño._

_Mamá._

Suspire aliviada, al menos eso no era un regalo.

Me fui a mi habitación deje el regalo en la cama, me lave los dientes y me arregle para ir a mi cama, abrí la caja que había mandado mi madre y me metí en las cobijas mientras prendía la luz de mi lámpara de noche para ver mejor, empecé a sacar las cosas de la caja, había un álbum de fotografías, que vería después, a decir verdad no lo recordaba, había también unos dibujos bastante extraños, unos cuadernos viejos del colegio, revisé varios de los cuadernos, riéndome de lo que escribía de chica, finalmente solo quedaban un diario y un pequeño oso café claro con un moño rojo al fondo de la caja, los saque intentando recordad ese oso sin resultado, abrí el diario tenía mucha curiosidad.

Las primeras cosas no tenían nada interesante, hasta que leí algo que escribí cuando tenía cinco:

_Querido Diario. _

_Hoy voy a llegar a Forks, podre ver a Edward, hace varios meses que no lo veo y lo extraño, es extraño pero me gusta mucho, lo amo, es muy lindo conmigo y tiene unos ojos que me hacen reír, espero que no esté tan serio conmigo, pues me gusta cuando me sonríe._

Me quede pasmada pero pase de hoja, esta era de unas semanas después.

_Querido Diario._

_Estas vacaciones fueron las mejores, Edward prometió que estaría conmigo siempre que lo necesitase y eso me ayuda mucho, además me hizo prometer que algún día vendría y viviría en Forks, así nos podríamos ver mucho y él me cuidaría, estoy tan feliz, además me dio un peluche, es un osito muy tierno y le puso una cinta roja en su cuello, se ve tan lindo!!! Ahora siempre podre recordar a Edward pase lo que pase, pero no creo que él sienta lo mismo que yo siento por él, yo lo amo!_

Recordé ese verano, habíamos ido al parque y yo no había caído o algo por el estilo, él me ayudo y prometió protegerme pasase lo que pasase, unos días después en su casa me había hecho prometerle que iba a venirme a vivir a Forks cuando pudiera para que así él pudiese protegerme mucho más fácil, ese día me regalo el peluche antes de irme a casa.

Sabía que había una razón por la cual tenía que venir a Forks, ciertamente recordaba haber hecho una promesa, pero no recordaba a quien o cuando o porque, solo recordaba que tenía que cumplir mi palabra, después de todo eso me habían enseñado mis padres, y por eso había decidido venir a vivir a Forks, el ligar mas frio sobre la faz de la tierra, reí recordándolo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, recordé que siempre había amado a Edward, él fue la primera persona que ame, amaba sus ojos esmeralda cuando me miraban, en fin eso eran cosas del pasado…él ya…ya no me gustaba, no ahora me gustada Mike, ¿verdad?

Abrí el álbum, sin poder esperara al día siguiente para poder verlo, pase las hojas un por una viendo los recuerdos de Forks, había una foto en especial de Edward y mía sentados en las escaleras de el porche de la casa de los Cullen cogidos de la mano.

Para cuando acabe de ver todo ya eran las diez de la noche, al día siguiente tenía que madrugar pues tenía una reunión en la editorial y después tendría que ir a casa de los Cullen para cuidar a Edward, decidí que iba a llevar el álbum para que Ali lo viese.

Dormi un poco inquieta, esa noche Edward estuvo en mis sueños, soñé que el accidente nunca había pasado y que cuando yo llegue a Forks hacia ya cinco años el y yo nos habíamos enamorado y que me pedia matrimonio, obviamente solo fue un sueño.

* * *

**Gracias por todos los reviews, creanme que me sirven demaciado, y gracias por tomarse el tiempor de leer esta historia, para dentro de uno o dos dias, maximo tres estare pubolicando otro cap de Rêve de Cauchemar.**

**_Su._**


	9. Planes de Amor

Desperté somnolienta, no sabía qué hora era, solo que sentía como mis parpados me pesaban, recordaba ese sueño, como si hubiese pasado de verdad, pero solo era un sueño, de seguro la mujer que se casara con Edward sería muy afortunado pues él no era como el resto de los chicos, el era atento con las personas, sabia de música, de literatura, de la vida, era de esas personas que te podían escuchar.

Mire el reloj de mi mesa de noche, eran las seis de la mañana, rayos podría haber dormido media hora más, pero ni modo, sería mejor bañarme no quería llegar tarde a la reunión con mi jefe. Me arregle y me puse cómoda, saque el álbum y el portátil y los puse en el asiento de copiloto de mi auto, y Sali para la editorial, como era tan temprano encontré estacionamiento cerca de la puerta, me apresure y entre.

-Hola Ángela – dije a la secretaria del jefe - ¿está el jefe?

-Hola Bella, tiempo sin verte por aquí – sonreí era una muchacha muy amistosa – si, si quieres pasa a su oficina –

-Gracias – entre a la oficina del jefe, Ben.

-Hola Ben - dije sonriendo.

-Hola Bella, toma asiento por favor – dijo con un gesto en la mano.

Me senté en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio.

-¿Hay algún problema con mi trabajo? – pregunte asustada.

-No para nada, al contrario, te llame para que vinieras primero para felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y segundo para hablarte, o más bien, también felicitarte por tu trabajo estos últimos meses, han mejorado mucho y las inscripciones para nuestra revista han aumentado formidablemente –

Asentí.

-Bueno, eso no es todo – dijo – hemos decidido darte un aumento – mi corazón se acelero, no me esperaba eso.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias – dije saltando de mi silla – muchas gracias Ben, jefe, digo e… señor – el rio.

-No te preocupes Bella, estas en confianza, me puedes decir Ben, no hay problema –

-Gracias de nuevo señor, digo Ben – volvió a reír.

-Señor – dijo la voz de Ángela detrás de la puerta – recuerde la cita con los Tomas, el de moda, a las nueve y media – dijo asomando su cabeza.

-Ehh… si gracias Ángela – la voz de Ben se notaba nerviosa y vi como angula se sonrojaba. Entre esos dos pasaba algo, amor, pero al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta, habría que darles un empujoncito algún día.

-Bien Bella, eso era todo, espero ver pronto tu próxima historia –

-Gracias Ben – me levante de la silla y le tome la mano, y salí de la oficina.

-¿Ya te vas Bella? – dijo la voz de Ángela desde su escritorio –

-Si, así es – era el momento de empezar mi plan.

-Ángela – dije acercándome a su escritorio - ¿tu lees la novela de la revista? –

-Claro, ¿cómo me iba a perder las historia de mi escritora favorita? – reí por su comentario y ella me dio un guiño - ¿Por qué preguntas? –

-No solo por saber – dije antes de ir a las puertas de salida.

Me fui y llegue directamente a mi auto, había llegado más gente y estaba de suerte al salir tan rápido, llegue justo a tiempo, a las diez, a la casa de los Cullen.

-¿Cómo te fue en la editorial, Bella? – dijo la chillona voz de Ali antes de que saliera del auto.

-Muy bien, tengo un aumento – dije cerrando la puerta del conductor detrás mío, sacando conmigo el portátil y el álbum.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – pregunto Ali al ver ese álbum azul.

-Una sorpresa –

-¡Es un álbum! – grito aun mas fuerte – ¡de cuando éramos pequeños!

Aun no sabía cómo hacia Ali para averiguar todo sin que yo se lo dijese. Me lo arrebato de las manos y me cogió de la mano libre, me entro a tirones a su casa y me saco al jardín.

-Bien ahora ustedes hagan lo que deseen yo voy con Esme a ver esto – ordeno.

Me reí y Edward acompañó mis risas.

-Hola – dijo parándose de su silla y acercándose a mí, sus labios estuvieron a centímetros de los míos, sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba antes de que su beso, digo, saludo fuese en la mitad de mi labio y mi cachete, sentí como todo se me bajara, después se devolvió a su silla.

Yo no reaccionaba, sentía como mi corazón palpitaba pero parecía que el único lugar al que llegaba la sangre eran mis cachetes.

-Hola –logre susurrar.

-Y, ¿Cómo te termino de ir ayer?, ¿si te gusto la fiesta? – dijo, su tono estaba un poco alterado, como acelerado.

-Bien – fue lo único que pude decir después de recordar lo que había pasado, o mejor dicho lo que nunca paso, la llamada de mi novio.

-¿y qué hiciste con Mike? – pregunto con un poco de ¿celos?, la falta de sueño debía de estar haciéndome dar un mal juicio de la voz de las personas.

-Ehh – no quería tener que decirlo así, y mi voz se quebró.

-No me tienes que contar lo que paso, no te preocupes, no es mi asunto, no tengo derecho a meterme, es tu vida –

-es que… - no fui capaz de nada mas, me puse a llorar, caí de rodillas poniendo mi cabeza en su regazo.

Su mano empezó a recorrer mi cabello, una y otra vez.

-Tranquila mi Bella – dijo su voz, al parecer preocupada – sabes que puedes contar conmigo pase lo que paso.

-No, no es justo – dije aun llorando, no era justo, él no tenía que preocuparse por mí, yo debería de ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder hacerle caso omiso a mis cosas.

-¿No es justo que? –

-Que tú tengas que estar preocupado por mis cosas, no es justo contigo, no puedo hacerte esto –

-Bella, que no entiendes que me preocupas, me preocupa lo que te pasa y no quiero verte triste, hare cualquier cosa por ver una sonrisa de esos labios, bueno tal vez no podre verla nunca, pero saber que hay una –

No sé porque pero después de eso solo pude llorar mas.

-Bien, te contare –

-No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo –

-Quiero hacerlo-

-Está bien, quiero hacerlo –

Respire profundamente.

-La verdad es que Mike y yo tenemos problemas –

-¿¡Estas embarazada!?

-No, no ese tipo de problemas, yo no he…, no con él…, no he tenido…, yo soy virgen – dije sonrojándome, no sé porque pero quería que él tuviera eso claro.

-Bien, ¿entonces qué paso? –

-Pues veras, venimos mal desde hace mucho tiempo – años, solo los primeros meses fueron buenos, pero no quería que él supiese eso – no sé qué paso –

-Pero tú lo amas – parecía una afirmación.

-Al principio –

-¿Ya no? –

-No, ahora solo lo quiero –

-¿Entonces porque estas aun con él? –

-No quiero quedarme sola, no quiero terminar como Reneé –

-¿Y como sabes que terminaras así? –

-Porque lo sé, porque nadie querría estar conmigo –

-No digas eso, yo estaría contigo – ¿Lo diría del modo en el que yo lo había dicho?

-Olvidemos esto – dije limpiándome las lagrimas y parándome de su regazo – tengo que trabajar – dije.

-Si eso quieres – dijo él - ¿Quieres que toque? –

-No ya tengo una idea, pero creo que me podrías ayudar –

-¿Una idea?, ¿de qué se trata? –

-Es que le quiero dar un empujón a unos amigos –

-Cuéntame – dijo riendo.

Le conté que había notado que a mi jefe, Ben, le gustaba su secretaria, Ángela, que era una de mis mejores amigas, y que ella parecía sentir lo mismo que él, así que les iba a mandar una indirecta por medio de una de mis novelas.

-¿Y cómo le vas a hacer para que ellos la lean? – dijo.

-Pues como Ben debe de revisar todo antes de publicarlo, lo tendrá que leer, y pues Ángela ya me confirmo que lee todas esas novelas, así que solo falta hacer que la indirecta sea directa – respire profundamente abriendo mi portátil y acercando una silla a la mesa del jardín, lleve a Edward a mi lado – Ahí necesito de tu ayuda –

-Claro, dime qué puedo hacer –

-Es que no soy buena con las indirectas – me senté frente al portátil abriendo una página en blanco de Word Office.

-Pues…- pensó por varios segundos - ¿Por qué no pones nombres similares?, me dijiste que se llaman Ángela y Ben, ¿qué tal si llamas a los personajes Benjamín y Angélica? –

-¡Eres un genio Edward, no se me había ocurrido eso!

-Eso sí descríbelos tal como son, así será más fácil – dijo riendo, mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol negras, las llevaba casi siempre, eso no me agradaba, me gustaba ver ese verde profundo de sus ojos, aunque de cierto modo me conmovía siempre sentía que esos ojos estaban tristes, desilusionados, como si no creyeran, sin fe.

-Y les vas a poner los mismos empleos, supongo –

-Ahh… -me despertó de mi pensamiento – si esa es la idea –

Escribí, esta fue la historia que mas trabajo me había dado, Edward y yo discutimos todo el día que podría pasar, como se declararían, que pasaría después, todo, era tan fácil estar con él, era una gran compañía.


	10. Charla

-Bien, eso es todo – dije mientras cerraba mi portátil, después de terminar la novela de "Benjamín y Angélica", se la mandaría a Ben a la mañana siguiente, ya eran las cinco, ósea hora de ir a casa – Gracias por todo Edward –

-No hay porque Bella, cuando quieras –

-Gracias – salí del jardín con él - ¿Dónde te dejo? –

-Emm… En mi habitación estaría bien –

-Ok – lo entre a la habitación - ¿te cierro la puerta? –

-Por favor – Cerré la puerta, Ali me estaba esperando en la puerta de salida.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte un poco preocupada, no era usual que Ali me esperara para salir.

-Es que quería hablar contigo, ¿te importaría? –

-No, claro Ali, lo que quieras –

-Gracias, salgamos mejor – dijo mientras abría la puerta y nos sentábamos en las escaleras del porche.

-Bien, ¿Qué pasa? –

Ella suspiro.

**ALICE POV.**

-Primero quería agradecerte –

-¿Por qué? –

-Por lo que estás haciendo con mi hermano –

-Oh, no tienes porque agradecerme –

-Claro que si, Bella tú no has notado los cambios que ha tenido Edward desde que tu lo ayudas, pero créeme que han sido, muchos, demasiados, su vida parece ahora tener una esperanza, es decir antes todo era rutinario para él, ahora su vida tiene un poco de cambio, eso le agrada, el puede no decirlo, o ni siquiera notarlo, pero vosotros, su familia, lo hacemos, antes por ejemplo, cuando tocaba el piano su melodía sonaba monótona, como si fuese forzada a salir, ahora, en cambio, sale natural, sale feliz, puede sonar extraño pero parece salirle del corazón –

-Pero, Ali, eso solo debe ser porque ahora toca más seguido –

-No, no es así, ese no es su único cambio, por ejemplo, ahora siempre sonríe, ahora siempre está dispuesto a todo, créeme has sido como un ángel para nosotros, tanto para él como para mi, Esme, Emmett, Carlisle, hasta para Jazz y Rose, aunque no lo creas, sé que es difícil hacerlo, pero has sido una bendición, a todos nos hacia mal ver la cara de "felicidad" que hacía para nosotros, por más que intentara siempre intento hacernos felices, pero eso no bastaba para hacerlo feliz a él, después tu llegaste y créeme que cambiaste esa sonrisa falsa por la mas real de este mundo, y por más que intente nunca encontrare las palabras suficientes para decirte cuanto te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí y por mi familia pero aun mas importante por el mismo Edward – respire hondo – gracias – dije mientras la miraba por primera vez a los ojos.

-Ali, aunque tu tampoco lo creas, ustedes también han hecho que mi vida cambie, gracias – nos abrazamos.

-Bueno y de lo otro que quería hablarte era… pues bueno…. –

-¿Qué pasa esta vez? –

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto? –

-Claro, lo que quieras –

Esto sí que la iba a matar de un infarto, después de todo se había encariñado mucho con todos.

-¡Emm, piensa pedirle matrimonio a Rose este sábado!

-¡¿QUEEEE!?, ¡Ella se va a morir! -

-Lo sé – dije mientras reía – y lo mejor es que no se lo espera –

Ambas reímos.

-Bien Ali, ya está oscureciendo y creo que lo mejor será que me vaya ya a casa – dijo Bella parándose de las escaleras.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana – me pare con ella – toma – le entregue el álbum de fotos.

-¿Las viste? – pregunto.

-Claro, Esme y yo las estuvimos viendo una y otra vez toda la tarde – dije orgullosa – no has cambiado nada desde pequeña – reí.

-Miren quien habla, la señorita soy completamente distinta – dijo en tono sarcástico, lo cual hizo que ambas riéramos.

-Adiós – dije con la mano mientras ella cerraba la puerta de su carro.

**BELLA POV.**

Salí de casa de Ali, aun recordaba esa conversación, tenía tanto que agradecer a Alice y su familia, todos ellos me habían cambiado un montón.

Dormí.

-Bella, ¿puedes venir un momento? – dijo la voz por el citófono, esa voz aterciopelada. Me pare de mi escritorio, llevaba una faldita hasta la mitad del muslo, muy pegada a mi cuerpo y una camisa blanca de botones con escote, llevaba el pelo en una moña y unas gatas.

Me dirigí instantáneamente a la puerta y toque dos veces.

-Pasa – la voz aterciopelada hablo de detrás de la puerta, la abrí y entre a una habitación grande, con un sofá a un lado, un escritorio y un par de sillas frente a él, detrás del escritorio había una silla dándome la espalda.

-Cierra la puerta, por favor – la voz aterciopelada volvió a hablar – con seguro – me voltee e hice lo que la voz me decía – ahora ven –

Camine y me iba a sentar en las sillas que estaba frente al escritorio pero la voz volvió a hablar.

-No ven acá – no sé porque pero me acerque al lado de la silla.

-Si señor que desea – las palabras salieron automáticamente de mi boca.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, veras Bella, ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente llevas trabajando con nosotros? –

-Pues ya son varios meses, señor –

-Bien, pasa que en esos meses me he dado cuenta de una cosa…-

-¿Qué cosa señor? –

-Bien, pues veras, la primera vez que te vi me pareciste una muchacha hermosa, pero ciertamente es que te amo –

-¿me qué? – pregunte sorprendida.

-Te amo – la silla se volteo haciendo que apareciera Edward vestido con un traje, se veía bastante sexy, con una sonrisa, se paró de la silla y se dirigió directamente a donde estaba, me agarro de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo, mi corazón empezó a acelerarse, mágicamente la banda(chulo, caucho, resorte, goma para el pelo, como lo llamen) con la que tenia recogido mi cabello no ayudo y se rompió lo que hizo que mi cabello se soltara y callera sobre mi rostro, él lo removió y se acerco mas a mi rostro y justo en el momento en el que nuestros labios se iban a rozar… justo en ese instante…

_Pip, pip, pip._

Mi despertador sonó, haciendo que saltara de susto.

Dios solo había sido un sueño, pero había sido tan real, pero ¿Edward?, ¿Dios que estaba pasando?, me estaría volviendo loca.

O rayos será mejor que deje de pensar en eso, o llegaría tarde a casa de los Cullen.

* * *

**Bien que les parecio el sueño? jajaja....**

**Hay que admitir que eso nos pasa siempre, al menos a mi cuando estoy en la mejor parte de mi sueño me despiertan, normalmente mi mamá para ir al coegio, mi hermana porque necesita que le presete algo o porque le cogi algo sin permiso y va a regañarme o mi papá porque me quiere que desayune buñuelos(lo cual no me desagrada si no fuera por que los sueños estaban mejor que cualquier comida)**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus reviews!**

**_Su..._**


	11. Identificada

**EDWARD POV.**

Me había acostumbrado a la compañía de Bella, me encantaba tocar para ella, hablarle, ciertamente la amaba, la amaba, veo que ese sentimiento que había tenido de niño no se había perdido, mas bien estaba guardado y esperando a la persona que tenia la llave para abrirlo. Pero esa persona ya no me pertenecía, ella ahora era libre, era de otro, aunque ella ya no lo amaba tampoco era capaz de dejarlo.

-Edward, ya llegue – esa voz, ya me había acostumbrado a oírla a mi lado.

-¿Como estas? – pregunte cortésmente

-Muy bien, gracias ¿y tú? –

-Bastante bien –

Pasamos el día como lo hacíamos normalmente, como Bella ya tenía la historia para la próxima edición ahora solo faltaba la columna de consejos.

-¡Ahh! – grito.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte preocupado.

-¡Es que no sé que decirle a esta chica! –

-¿Qué le paso?, tal vez te pueda ayudar – me ofrecí.

-Bien – suspiro – dice:

_Querida consejera…_

_Veras es que no sé que hacer con mi novio, es decir lo mas posible es que nos vayamos a casar, es decir después de todo llevamos tres años juntos, pero… es que ya no lo amo como antes, ya solo lo quiero, pero como amigo, y si no estoy mal uno puede llevar una relación matrimonial como amigos, ¿no es así?, pero hay veces que creo que sin él estaría mejor, pues él suele ser mandón, orgulloso y prepotente, pero y si lo dejo me quedaría sola, no quiero eso, quiero tener a alguien que me ame a mi lado._

_Ayúdame por favor, no sé que hacer, ¿lo dejo?, ¿o me quedo con él?_

_Att: Indecisa._

Suspiro, waw, este caso se me hacía muy familiar.

-¿Qué le respondo? – dijo Bella.

Me quite mis gafas negras de sol.

-Pues… - lo pensé por unos segundos – dile que no le termine por ella, que le termine por que lo quiere, es decir no es justo con ese chico que ella este con él si ya no lo ama, y tampoco es justo para ella sufrir por su novio, si el es prepotente ella no tiene porque aguantar eso, además si debe de tener mas gente que la ame solo que ella debe de estar ciega – reí por lo bajo por la ironía – que busque bien que de seguro de dará cuenta que hay mas gente que la ama y aprecia.

**BELLA POV.**

El trabajo iba normal hasta que llegue a esa carta.

Se parecía a lo que me pasaba a mí, era por eso que me era difícil contestarla, ya que no era imparcial. Gracias a Dios Edward estaba ahí, pues me ayudo, pero por alguna razón no pude dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho, ¿se habría dado cuenta que esto me estaba pasando a mi también?, lo mas seguro era que no.

Conteste otras cartas más y le mande todo a Ben.

-¿Quieres que te lea? – le pregunte, era costumbre, yo leía un capitulo y nosotros discutíamos que nos parecía.

-Me encantaría – contesto mientras volvía a ocupar su rostro en sus gafas - ¿Qué va a ser hoy? –

-Mm… - busque en el estuche del portátil que libros tenia ahí – tengo Hamlet, Cumbres Borrascosas, Emma, Sentido y Sensibilidad y El cliente – dije sacando cana uno.

-Mm… pues ya leímos Sentido y Sensibilidad y Cumbres borrascosas, ¿Qué tal el cliente? – pregunto.

-Claro-

Empecé a leer y así nos pasamos el resto de la tarde.

Me fui a casa y dormí, últimamente siempre que legaba a casa dormía.

La semana siguiente Mike me llamo, no menciono ni una palabra de mi cumpleaños.

Pasaron las semanas.

Pronto nos llego la noticia tan inesperada de que Rose y Emm se iban a casar, Ali estaba feliz de poder organizar el matrimonio, Rose decido que Ali sería la madrina y Jazz el padrino y muy hermosamente, nótese el sarcasmo, las dos mentes siniestras, Ali y Rose, decidieron que yo sería una gran dama de honor, por lo que me arrastraron a cuanto arreglo para la boda pudieran llevarme.

Alice hizo un gran trabajo con eso de la boda, fue sencilla pero muy completa, Rose llevaba un vestido sin tiras, largo hasta el piso, con unas flores rosadas.

-Bella – me llamo Ali antes de que entráramos a la iglesia, ya estaba llena – entras con Edward del brazo después de que Jazz y yo entremos, después de ustedes sale Rose con Stephan – el papá de Rose y Jazz - ¿entendido? – asentí.

-¿Lista? – me pregunto Edward mientras me ofrecía su brazo, estaba realmente guapo, llevaba un smoking negro con una pequeña flor rosada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, además de eso sus gafas negras.

-Aja – dije mientras ponía mi mano en su brazo, descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo, pero no les puse atención.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, Jazz y Ali entraron cogidos del mismo modo en el que loe estábamos Edward y yo, después de ellos empezamos Edward y yo a caminar por el centro de la inmensa iglesia, ciertamente Ali podría haber escogido un vestido más cómodo, este era rojo, sin tirantes, llegaba hasta la rodilla y terminaba abombado **(n/a: imagen en mi profile) **ese no era el tipo de vestidos que uno se debería de poner en un lugar como Forks, _bueno ni modo_, pensé.

Subimos a unas escaleras y ahí nos separamos, el se fue para un lado y yo para el otro.


	12. Boda I

Toda la misa no pude parar de mirarle, era, era, se veía hermoso, mas que nadie se podría ver en la vida,

_Dios Bella, ¿que estas pensando?, tú tienes un novio, tú tienes un novio, ¡y no es Edward!, __**pero es lo que tú quieres,**_ Cállate conciencia maldita, cuando necesite una opinión te la pido, sino simplemente ¡no hables!, _**pero yo solo decía lo que sabes que es verdad pero no quieres aceptar, ya no es mi problema que no lo tomes en cuenta yo solo… **_¡Que te calles!, le grite a mi conciencia, siempre había sido una entrometida a lo largo de mi vida, y no sabía cuando parar.

Además yo no estaba enamorada de Edward, no podía estarlo, no podía, yo estaba con Mike, era a el a quien amaba… ¡en serio!

El matrimonio termino, la fiesta también, todo el tiempo estuve hablando con Edward, la pase tan bien, gracias a Dios nadie me pidió que bailara, porque si lo hubieran hecho habrían que haber traído el botiquín de Carlisle, literalmente.

Esa noche llegue rendida a casa, me acosté y dormí como no había dormido nunca.

-¡Bella! – grito Ali cuando me baje del carro, había pasado un mes desde la boda de Rose y Emm, ya habían vuelto de su luna de miel – Casi no llegas, ven rápido, ya va a empezar – Ali había reunido a toda la familia y no sé porque también había decidido que yo también viniera.

Corrí antes de que Ali fuera por mí y me entrara a la casa cargada, Ali era capaz de todo.

-Hola a todos – dije en cuanto entre a la casa, todos estaban sentados en la sala, me sente al lado de Edward.

-Carlisle, Esme – dijo Jazz – Quiero pedirles permiso para casarme con Alice, si no les molesta, claro está –

El grito de Alice se debió escuchar en todo Washington, corrió a los brazos de Jazz y le dio un beso.

-Que no te importe lo que ellos digan, me caso contigo aunque ellos no me den permiso – dije Ali antes de darle otro beso.

-Eh, ehm - dijo Carlisle, pero Esme le pego un codazo antes de salir y darle un abrazo a Ali y Jazz.

-Felicitaciones, y claro que queremos eso, siempre has hecho feliz a Alice lo que me hace muy feliz a mí y a toda la familia.

-Si, así es – dijo Carlisle.

-Gracias por… - Ali lo callo con otro beso.

-Nuevo hermanito… - dijo Emm que iba a empezar a correr hacia Jazz y Ali a darles un abrazo, pero Rose lo cogió por la camisa y lo miro con una mirada que habría matado a todos los animales y plantas del lugar.

-Ni se te ocurra dañar este momento, es muy especial para tu hermana y mi hermano –

-Pero Rosie – dijo Emm con carita de perrito huérfano.

-Pero nada Emmett Cullen, eso no se hace –

Me reí de la escena.

-Bueno basta de esto – dijo Ali – hay una boda que organizar, así que chicas acompáñenme – ordeno, yo no me pare - ¡chicas! – Grito Ali - Bella, Rose, Mamá, me podrían acompañar – dijo ya furiosa, las tres nos paramos y fuimos de la sala a la habitación de Ali, las tres conteniendo la risa.

-Bien, hay mucho que planear y muy poco tiempo, la boda será en tres meses, ¿entendido? – todas asentimos, Ali entro a su a su armario y volvió a salir con unas 20 revistas de bodas, ¿Cómo le hacía para cargarlas todas?.

-Ali, ¿tu ya sabias que te ibas a casar? –

-Emm… no –

-¿y porque tienes todas estas revistas? –

-Vamos, toda mujer tiene que estar preparada, además, tenía un presentimiento, es por eso que nuestros vestidos llegan en dos semanas –

-¿Nuestros vestidos? – pregunte atónita.

-Si, ¿Qué creían que se iban a vestir con trapos mis damas de honor? –

-Mi hija tiene razón, las damas de honor no se pueden ir mal arregladas – dijo Esme – ¿que esperaban? –

Rose y yo reímos, Esme estaba muy feliz.

-Chicas yo tengo algo que decirles – dijo Rose – pero creo que es mejor que este toda la familia –

-¡Rose! – dijo Ali mientras se le acercaba a darle un abrazo - ¡Felicitaciones! – dijo aun mas emocionada.

-¿Ali porque me felicitas? – dijo Rose sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Por mi sobrinito, obviamente – dijo.

Esme salió corriendo y también abrazo a Rose, que me vio como incomoda, yo me reí y le sonreí.

-Chicas vamos a decirle a los chicos, ¿les parece? – les dije, ambas, Ali y Esme, salieron corriendo a la sala, y lo próximo que oí fueron mas gritos.

-Gracias – me dijo Rose, sonrojada.

-No hay porque, sé bien como se ponen ese par – dije rodando los ojos - ¿Emm lo sabe? – pregunte.

-Si, se lo dije hace una semana, y estábamos esperando para decirles a ustedes –

-¿y cuanto tienes? – pregunte

-Dos meses – respondió.

-Ahh, que bien – dije con otra sonrisa – creo que será mejor que bajemos.

Bajamos y la familia entera estaba feliz, y emocionada, eran dos grandes noticias para un solo día.

Esos meses fueron eternos, si había creído que para la boda de Rose Ali había exagerado, no la conocía para su propia boda, el vestido de Rose era hermoso, perfecto para su embarazo, y el mío, igual de frio que el anterior.

-¿Alo? – conteste el teléfono de mi casa, faltaba un mes para la boda de Ali.

-¿Bella?, ¿Eres tú? – era la voz de Mike.

-Si, Mike soy yo - dije.

-Bien, era para saber si quieres salir mañana, ¿que dices?, voy por ti a las seis -

-Emm...esta bien -

-Bueno chao -

Colgo el telefono antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Si, M


	13. Terminamos

-Si, Mike, soy yo – dije.

-Bien, era para saber si quieres salir mañana, ¿Qué te parece?, pasó por ti a las seis-

-Emm, está bien – dije.

Colgó el teléfono antes de que pudiera hablar.

El otro día como de costumbre trabaje con Edward, estuvimos hablando mucho y a las seis, como de costumbre me fui a casa.

Me arregle rápidamente y a las siete, como de costumbre Mike nunca llegaba a la hora que decía que llegaría, Mike llego.

-Hola – dije mientras abrí la puerta.

-Hola – me respondió secamente – te espero en el carro – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Entre en el auto, él no dijo una palabra y a mí no me gustaba romper el hielo así que el camino fue silencioso.

-¿A donde vamos? – pregunte cuando el silencio al fin se había hecho insoportable, además me preocupaba no conocía a donde nos dirigíamos.

-Es una sorpresa -dijo firmemente, odiaba las sorpresas y él lo sabía – se que te gustara – agrego.

Suspire y cerré los ojos intentado no pensar en cómo había dicho la palabra sorpresa.

-Listo – dijo mientras apagaba el motor de su carro, me miro a los ojos, y yo vi como se movía un poco para acercarse a mí, (n/a: el puesto del copiloto y del piloto del auto de Mike, es pegado…como si fueran los de atrás, es decir es una sola silla… espero que me entiendan)

Había algo en su mirada que no me agradaba ni un poco, no lo sé me miraba como… como…

Empezó a besarme, le correspondí el beso, él me cogió por la cintura con una de sus manos, haciendo que quedara debajo de él, la lluvia empezó a caer.

-Mike, para – dije cuando empezó a tocarme mas de lo debido.

No paraba y él era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-¡Mike! – Grite desesperada - ¡para ya!, sabes que no quiero – dije empujándolo con mis manos.

-No me importa Bella, yo si quiero, siempre hacemos lo que tú quieras, ahora haremos algo que yo quiero, vas a ver que te va a gustar – dijo mientras tenía mis dos manos con las suyas.

-Mike… - dije casi llorando, me estaba mirando con tanta rabia.

Cogió mis dos manos con una de las suyas y empezó a desabotonar los botones de mi camisa, de arriba aabajo.

-Mike… - ahora me miraba como si fuese un objeto, algo que él pudiera coger y botar cuando él desease – me aporreas Mike – la presión que estaba haciendo en mis manos se estaba haciendo cada vez mas fuerte, sentía como si la sangre se fuera a estancar en cualquier momento - ¡quítate! - grite mientras lo empujaba con mis pies.

-¡Bella! – Grito mientras se apartaba - ¿es que no me quieres? –

-Mike yo… -

-Bella, has cambiado tanto desde que te juntas con ese _cieguito_… - interrumpió, cuando llamo a Edward de esa manera, sentía unas inmensas ganas de darle una cachetada.

-Ese cieguito, como tú le dices, se llama Edward – dije furiosa.

-Tú ya no me amas – dijo, pero parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta, se sentó en su lado del carro con la mirada furiosa de ira.

-Mike tienes razón – se volteo a mirarme con los ojos abiertos, llenos de furia – antes te ame pero ahora no te amo, sabes que mas bien, nunca te ame, solo te quise y mucho, pero no te amo, no te ame nunca –

-Es por ese ciego, ¿verdad?, tu lo mas, ¿no es así? –

-Edward – dije ahora con rabia, era hora de que aceptase la realidad de lo que pasaba, de lo que me pasaba – y si lo amo, lo amo como nunca te ame a ti -

-Baja del auto – dijo Mike mirando al frente.

-Estas lo… -

-Que bajes del auto – grito Mike mientras me miraba con odio – pequeña zorra –

-¿Zorra? -pregunte.

-Si, zorra, estas con él por su dinero, acéptalo solo por eso estas con ese ciego, acéptalo, es por eso que quieres a ese idiota, ¡por su dinero! – dijo Mike.

-Mike, respétame, y de paso respétate un poquito a ti mismo, deja de ser egocéntrico, piensa un poco en los demos, y así te darás cuenta de las cosas que te rodean, ¡yo amo a Edward por cómo es como persona!, porque él me trata con respeto y con dulzura, el es un verdadero hombre, tu no le lograrías llegar ni a los talones, ni en tus sueños, es mas agradezco que sea ciego, pues gracias a eso pude estar tanto tiempo con él y así conocerlo de verdad –

-Zorra se queda cortico – dijo como si no me hubiese escuchado – eres una malagradecida, una perra maldita, lo bueno es que yo tampoco te quise, por eso me acostaba con Jessica – lo mire estupefacta – si Jessica, tu amiga, la que me presento, me acuesto con ella, la gran cosa, todas las mujeres son unas zorras – le pegue una cachetada, pero antes de que mi mano tocase su mejilla la cogió con una de sus manos y me pego una cachetada a mi – ustedes son las egocéntricas, pocas cosas, al menos ellas me dan lo que quieren, tu eres una consentida, niña estúpida, que se siente la gran cosa –

Estaba paralizada al oír el odio que salía de boca, muchas veces las miradas mataban, pero las palabras herían hasta la muerte.

-Tú me dices que yo soy el egocéntrico, ¡ja!, yo no soy el que se las da a las anchas estando con alguien si no lo ama, lo bueno es que yo tampoco te amo, no te ame nunca, no lo hago ahora, solo estuve contigo porque eras bonita, después porque quería sexo, pero ahora que no me lo vas a dar a las buenas, me lo darás a las malas – se acerco a mí, mirando todo mi cuerpo, le pegue un puño con mi pie en su estomago, que bueno que había decidido usar tacones hoy… eso debía de doler…

-No, no lo hare, menos contigo -

-B-A-J-A-T-E - dijo rudamente.

Me baje y el arranco.

Dios que haría, aun llovía, y no sabía donde estaba.


	14. ¿Podria ser?

-¿Bella? – contesto Alice.

No se me había ocurrido a quien mas podría llamar y no sabía exactamente donde me encontraba.

-Si, Alice, soy yo – dije.

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Dónde estás? –

-Te explico después, ¿podrías venir por mi? – no quería explicárselo así.

-Claro, dime a donde –

-Estoy por… - mire a todos lados hasta que vi un letrero, _4th Ave (Avenue)-_ Alice, estoy por la 4th Avenue (Ave, avenida) – dije.

-Está bien, voy para allá – dijo y colgó.

Espere varios minutos bajo la lluvia hasta que vi el _porsche_ de Alice acercarse.

-Bella… - dijo al verme.

-Gracias Alice – dije.

-Cuando quieras, sabes que para lo que sea ahí voy a estar – dijo mirándome tiernamente, había estado llorando desde que la había llamado, había pensado tanto todo lo que había acabado de pasar, de lo que había dicho…, solo estaba segura de que amaba a Edward, que lo había amado desde que era niña, y que ese amor nunca me había abandonado, solamente había estado guardado y acababa de admitirlo, a Mike, nunca lo había amado verdaderamente, lo había querido, pero nada de otro mundo, solo como un amigo cercano… - esta noche dormirás en mi casa – me informo Ali sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? – dije, no podía, no podría contenerme si sabía que estaría tan cerca de él…

-Bella – me dijo – no puedo dejarte dormir en tu casa de esta manera, ¿Qué clase de amiga seria? – sonreí… le debía de contar a Ali lo sucedido, exceptuando la parte de que amaba a su hermano… - ¿me entiendes, tranquila, no hay nadie despierto, solo dormirás y en la mañana te llevo a tu casa, pero Bella, no quiero que estés sola en tu casa en ese estado – me sonrió.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Cullen subimos directamente a su habitación, ella busco en unos cajones y encontró una sudadera negra con una camisa grande azul cielo, me la dio, me bañe con agua caliente y me puse esta pijama, me quedaba perfecta.

Suspire, se lo iba a contar ya estaba decidido.

-Listo – dije saliendo del baño – Ali quiero hablar de lo que paso – dije

-No me tienes que contar, no te preocupes –

-Quiero hacerlo – sonrió y me hizo una seña para que me sentase a su lado.

-Bien veras – tome aire – nosotros nos conocimos hace tres años, por la amiga de una amiga de Phoenix, Jessica, me lo presento y me pareció casi perfecto – la única perfección que había encontrado en este mundo era Edward, para mi él era perfecto – me trataba de una manera como nadie me había tratado, eso me gustaba bastante, empezamos a salir y nos volvimos novios, siempre lo quise mucho, pero a decir verdad nunca lo ame, su comportamiento conmigo empezó a cambiar, se volvió aun mas duro, seco, y así muchas veces, después empezó a pedirme que tuviera sexo con él, yo no quería así que no accedí, y así pasaron tres años, y pues hoy lo intento por las malas, yo como siempre no quise y se puso muy bravo, me dijo que era una zorra, que todas las mujeres lo éramos y… - mis lagrimas se empezaron a regar por mis mejillas – y que se había estado acostando con Jessica, mi amiga, ella sabía que yo le quería, es más , sabía que éramos novios y aun así se acostaba con él – Alice me acaeció la cabeza para consolarme –

-¿y le terminaste? – pregunto.

-Si, no podía seguir con él después de todo lo que dijo de mi y lo que me hizo, eso además de que yo no lo amo yo amo a… - note que me había dejado llevar por lo que estaba pensando, no quería tener que decirle a Alice, pero tampoco lo podría negar.

-¿Amas a…? – pregunto al ver que yo no seguía.

-Amo – baje la cabeza – a Edward –

Me abrazo aun mas duro que antes.

-Que bien – creo que la oír susurrar pero no podía estar segura.

Estuvimos así un par de minutos mas.

-¿Cuándo le piensas decir? – pregunto.

-¿decirle?, no pienso hacerlo, no quiero perder su amistad –

-¿Por qué la dices que perderían?

- Vamos, ¿Cómo podría estar enamorado de mi? –

-Bella, no te estás viendo con claridad, mi hermano, y no le digas que dije lo que voy a decir, desde el accidente su cambio fue drástico, antes sonreía mucho, por cualquier cosa, pero después del accidente su única sonrisa era la que ponía cuando estaba cerca Esme, la quiere mucho, a todos, y nunca ha querido que nosotros suframos por el hecho de que él no puede ver, es muy testarudo y aunque se sienta mal o alguna cosa nunca nos lo dice, él quiere ser fuerte, lo que no sabe es que nos hería aun mas verle sonreír sin sentimiento, solo por complacernos, ninguno de nosotros lo admite abiertamente a los otros, pero lo vemos en nuestras caras, no queremos verle sonrisas falsas, pero todos sabemos que el no sonríe de placer, sonríe como si le estuviesen obligando, nos duele en verdad, siempre ha sido así desde el accidente, bueno mejor dicho siempre había sido así… - respiro profundamente, intente asimilar todo lo que había dicho antes de que siguiera – ahora todo es distinto, él ha cambiado bastante desde que nos reencontramos, ahora su sonrisa es verdadera todo el tiempo, tal vez tu no seas capaz de notar su cambio pues tu no lo viste antes, pero nosotros si lo hacemos, para serte sincera, te pedí que trabajases con él, por él, antes cuando tocaba el piando para Esme, realmente no lo hacía como… como con sentimiento, pero desde que tu llegaste, por así decirlo, a nuestras vidas, pareciera que cada pieza que toca la toca como si fuera la última que tocaría por el resto de su vida, lo hace con todo el sentimiento y amor que sé que es capaz de dar… sé que debes de estar pensando que te utilice por mi bien y el de mi familia, y tal vez así sea, por eso te pido perdón, pero créeme que nunca en mi vida entera he visto a Edward tan feliz como le he visto desde que volviste a nuestras vidas, fue su idea lo de tu cumpleaños, nunca he hablado con Edward de eso del amor, ni por parte de él ni por parte mía, pero si de algo estoy segura es que él te quiere, no te podría decir que te ama pues no sé si así sea, pero él te quiere y mucho… -

-¿Debería decirle entonces? – pregunte.

-Si lo creo, pero eso si queda para ti, no te puedo obligar a que hagas algo que no desees – respondió – en todo caso, creo que ya deberíamos de dormir, ven te mostrare donde dormirás - se levanto y me llevo de la mano hasta una habitación al final del corredor del segundo piso, era hermosa.

-Duerme Bella – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias Ali, tu también – respire profundamente antes de cerrar la puerta, cuando recordé algo - ¿Ali que hora es? – pregunte.

-Son las 11: 00 – dijo mirando el reloj de su mano

Me tumbe en la cama por mucho tiempo, intentando dormir, sin respuesta alguna, me giraba de un lado al otro, pero me venían las imágenes de lo que había pasado, de lo que me había dicho Ali, de todo ese día en general, di la vuelta y note que la mesita de noche tenia y reloj, mire detenidamente la hora: _12:48_, dije en mis adentros, me levante, iría a la cocina por un vaso de leche caliente, tal vez eso ayudaría a que conciliara el sueño.

Salí de la habitación, recordando las habitaciones; la antigua habitación de Emmett, la oficina de Carlisle, la habitación de Carlisle y Esme, la habitación de Alice, las escaleras, las cuales baje, justo al lado estaba la nueva habituación de Edward, la antigua se encontraba en el tercer piso pero me imagino que por su ceguera había decidido que sería bueno que se quedara en el primer piso.

No aguante la tentación y abrí silenciosamente la puerta.

-¿Quién está ahí? – oí la melodiosa voz de un ángel desde dentro de la habitación.


	15. Confesion

No podía salir de la habitación, al contrario algo me impulsaba a entrar, a estar con él.

-Ed…Edward, soy yo, Bella – respire profundamente – lo siento si te moleste, ya me voy no te preocupes –

No, tranquila, pasa si quieres, es una noche fría, pasa tranquila – tenía mucha vergüenza, pero también tenía muchas ganas de hablar con él.

-Gracias – dije entrando a la habitación, él se había sentado en el respaldar de la cama (grande), y me había abierto los cobertores, yo me acosté a su lado, su olor me fascinaba, no sé que iba a hacer para estar con él, me partía el corazón lo que sentía, y él saber que él no me correspondería jamás.

-Bueno – dijo – no me importa que este saca, pero ¿me podrías decir porque? –

-Es que termine con Mike –

-Oh, lo siento mucho Bella yo… -

-No lo sientas – lo interrumpí - yo ya no lo amaba a él, desde hace mucho yo ya no lo quería de esa manera, solo lo quería, a él no lo ame, a decir verdad, nunca, además yo am… - me calle antes de decir algo que no quería decir.

-¿Tu amas a? – pregunto, no sé si me estaría volviendo loca pero creo que tenía un poco de rabia en la voz.

-¿A? – preferí hacerme como la que no sabe.

-Ibas a decir que amas a alguien, ¿a quién? –

-¿Yo?, yo no iba a decir eso –

-Bella… - empezó en tono reprendido – confía en mí –

-Edward, es que… es… olvídalo, igual él no me corresponde –

-¿Entonces ya le has dicho lo que sientes? – pregunto.

-No, pero… -

-Bella, ¿cómo sabes que no te corresponde si no le has dicho nada? – argumento.

-Es que… es imposible que él este enamorado de mi –

-¿Por qué? –

-Pues es que sería como un milagro que alguien como él, pues este con alguien como yo –

-Alguien como tu ¿Cómo? –

-Emm… pues como yo, es decir no tengo nada especial –

-Bella… - ¿soy yo o esta bravo? – no te das cuenta de cómo eres en verdad, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de ti? –

-Mmm… tu por ejemplo –

-¿Quién dice que no lo estoy? – mi corazón se paro, ¿me estaba diciendo él que me amaba?, ¿o era solo para subirme el ánimo?

-Edward, n…no juegues con es…eso –

-¿Quién ha dicho que estoy jugando? –

-Pues Edward, es obvio que estás jugando, es decir como alguien ¿cómo tú se podría fijar en alguien como tú? –

-¿La pregunta es como estarías tu enamorada de mi?, no al revés –

-Pues sabes que, estoy enamorada de ti, te amo, como no ame a Mike, como no he amado a nadie nunca – dije impulsivamente de la rabia, me empecé a salir de la cama, pero un brazo sujetó el mío. Sentí como las lágrimas salían de mis ojos al notar lo que acababa de hacer, ya no lo podría volver a ver a la cara, ya no podría volver a esta casa, era una tonta, una indecente, una decepción.

-Ed…Edward, suéltame por…por favor - le pedí débilmente.

El jalo de mi brazo haciendo que callera en la cama, o eso creo, fue cuando note que unos brazos me rodeaban por el pecho, ¿Por qué me tenía que torturar de esta manera?

De pronto sentí su aliento en mi cuello.

-Yo también te amo Bella – susurro a mi oído, sentí como mi corazón se paraba irremediablemente, como si estuviese soñando, a decir verdad solo soñando podría pasar algo como que Edward me amase – te he amado siempre, desde pequeños, te ame y te amo ahora, creí que te había dejado de amar pero note que solo había guardado mis sentimientos con un llave, llave que tu tenias, tu volviste hacer que te amara, realmente nunca deje de hacerlo – mis lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos sin poder contenerlas - ¿Por qué lloras? – susurro con un tono tierno.

-¿No estoy soñando?, ¿no es así? – pregunte incrédula.

-Si es así, no deseo despertar de este sueño nunca – dijo.

Sonreí.

-¿Edward, hablas en serio?, ¿si me amas? – aun no lo creía.

-Con toda mi vida – sentí unos suaves besos en la punta de mi cabeza - ¿entonces era yo el chico del que estabas hablando? –

-¡Claro! –

Rió.

En ese momento una de sus manos fue a mi barbilla y la alzo.

Sus labios tocaron los míos, suave y tiernamente, sentí como si una descarga eléctrica entrara por mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos, y disfrute del beso mas inocente, tierno y hermoso que había tenido nunca.

Pero demasiado pronto nos separamos para poder respirar.

Me volvió a coger en sus brazos, esta vez más fuertemente.

Sin darme cuenta del tiempo, me quede dormida, profundamente, en mi sueño, solo había felicidad y Edwards sonrientes.

Desperté sin tener la noción del tiempo, mire alrededor, todo estaba oscuro, de seguro todo había sido un sueño, gire hasta encontrarme con el borde de la cama, allí prendí la mesita de noche, bueno al menos en mis sueños Edwards si me ama.

Mire alrededor, esta no era la habitación de huéspedes.

-¡Bien hecho Bella, además de hablar dormida, ahora también caminas! – me reprendí a mí misma.

Mire a mi alrededor, era mejor que saliera de esta habitación antes de que alguien me viese en ella.

Me acerqué silenciosamente a la puerta y la abrí muy cuidadosamente.

-¿Así que le dijiste lo que sentías? – para mi mas mala suerte, ahora tendría que darle explicaciones de porque amanecí en otra habitación.

-Si, así es – la una voz de terciopelo.

-¡Que bien hermanito!, hacia bastante tiempo que no te veía tan feliz –

-Gracias Ali –

-Todo se lo debemos a Bella, ¡Ah!, ¡mi nueva cuñada! – la melodiosa voz rio –

-Pues eso solo si ella acepta – repuso -

-Hay hermanito, no creas, haría hasta lo imposible para que mi mejor amiga este contigo, se ven tan tiernos juntos… son la pareja perfecta, siempre que están juntos se veían tan sonrientes -  
-Emm…pues…ehh… ¿gracias? –

-Hermanito, se ve tan divertido que te sonrojes –

-Jajaja, no es tan divertido que te rías por eso –

Cerré la puerta un poco, no había sido un sueño, Edward en verdad me amaba, algo me decía que debía de seguir escuchando, así que la abrí un poco mas y seguí escuchando.

-Claro que si – oí un suspiro - ¿y que piensas hacer con la operación? –

-No voy a aceptar –

-¿Por qué? –

-Ali, hemos pasado por esto muchos años, todos los doctores, curanderos, eruditos y demás han dicho que me operaran, o cualquier cosa, pero ninguno se atreve, todos tienen miedo de dejarme peor de lo que ya estoy, esta no debe de ser una excepción –

-¿Ya perdiste la esperanza? -  
-No, para serte sincero, aun creo que en el fondo de mi que tal vez vuelva a ver, pero algo me dice que eso nunca va a pasar, no sé que creer, no quiero tener que pasar de nuevo por el sufrimiento –

-No, estoy de acuerdo, la verdad creo que deberías aceptar, tengo un presentimiento, ¿sabes? –

-Ali, tus presentimientos siempre aciertan, pero, no lo sé…no quiero sufrir mas, estoy cansado de luchar en vano –

-Hermanito, hazlo –

-No –

Me voltee, sentía mi cara pálida, no sabía si estar feliz por saber que había una esperanza para Edward, o triste al escuchar sus palabras, en ese momento note una carta en la mesa de noche.


	16. Esperanza

Me acerque y la cogí, el borde estaba abierto, saque la carta del sobre y comencé a leer.

Era una carta de un oftalmólogo de Chicago, decía que quería revisar el caso de Edward, que había tenido casos similares y que los resultados de las operaciones habían sido satisfactorios, que había oído del caso y le interesaba, que nunca había operado a alguien que hubiese estado ciego por tanto tiempo, que sus casos habían sido de gente que hubiese perdido la vista, en un tiempo relativo a unos hasta unos tres años que por favor avisase.

Mis manos temblaban.

-¡Bella! - la voz de Alice me despertó de mis confundidos pensamientos – Estoy tan feliz por ti, al fin, lo sabía, él sentía lo mismo por ti – Ali me abrazo fuertemente, después se paralizo al ver lo que yo llevaba en mis manos.

-Hola – una tímida voz desde la puerta.

-Edward – mis lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, estaba furiosa.

-Yo creo que es mejor que me vaya, creo que ustedes deben de hablar –

-¿De que? -pregunto Edward.

-Ella, sabe –

-Lo de la… -

-Así es –

-Oh – fue lo único que dijo Edward antes de que Alice saliese de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella - ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto mientras se acercaba a la cama, yo estaba sentada en el borde -

-Bien, gracias – suspire profundamente, intente calmarme, no quería decir algo de lo que después me arrepintiera - ¿Por qué no piensas aceptar? –

-Bella, sinceramente no creo que funcione, todos los médicos siempre me dan esperanzas, que se vuelven banas, siempre me dicen que pueden y después me decepción, y no solo a mí, también a mi madre, a mi padre, a mi familia, a la gente que quiero, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar, ya no mas -

-¿Entonces te das por vencido? –

-No me estoy dando por vencido –

-Tienes razón, no te puedes dar por vencido si no lo intentas –

-¿Qué quieres decir? –

-Es como… si te no corres por miedo a caerte no es que te estés dando por vencido, ni si quiera te estas arriesgando, todos sabemos que es posible que no puedas volver a ver, pero te están dando una oportunidad, ¿Por qué desperdiciarla?, ¿Por qué no intentarlo? –

-Bella, por favor, entiéndeme, he pasado muchos años de mi vida desperdiciados pasando de doctor en doctor, y todos dicen lo mismo, siempre me dicen que hay una posibilidad de que pueda recuperar la visión, peo ninguno lo intenta, ninguno es capaz de operar, temen que termine peor, sé bien que este caso no es distinto –

-Edward, inténtalo –

-Bella… -

-Hazlo por mí –

-Bella, no me quiero alejar de ti –

-No te estarías alejando de mi – dije – yo nunca te dejare –

-Bella, tendría que irme por un mes, tal vez mas, no sé si soportaría no tenerte cerca y… -

-Yo te acompaño –

-Tampoco lo dejaría, no quiero que me veas en ese estado, no quiero que te toque ver eso –

-Por favor, Edward, por favor, inténtalo, hazlo por mí, si quieres yo me quedo acá, pero inténtalo hazlo por mí, por favor -

-Está bien, lo hare por ti –

Le abracé feliz, el paso sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Bella, quiero hacer esto bien – dijo serio - ¿te gustaría ser mi novia? –

-Claro, Edward, siempre, si mil y un veces –

Oí su melodiosa risa, yo también me reí, estaba tan feliz de estar con Edward, de pronto sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, en el beso mas tierno y pasional que había dado nunca.

-Chicos si van a hacer eso cierren la puerta con seguro –

-Emmett – le grite sonrojada.

-¿Qué haces acá? – pregunto Edward.

-¿Qué ya por estar casado no puedo venir a hacerle visita a mis padres? – Dijo – me ofendes –

-No hablo de eso – dijo Edward - ¿Qué haces en mi habitación? –

-Ahh… es que quería ver a mi nueva cuñada, me dijeron que era linda, pero se quedaron corticos –

-Emmett – grite sonrojada.

-Estoy molestando jóvenes – dijo en burla – solo que ya está el desayudo –

-Ya vamos – dijo Edward – ya te puedes ir –

Les contamos en el desayuno las dos noticias a todos, decidimos que Edward iría junto con Carlisle en un mes, el día justo después de la boda de Alice, pues él deseaba estar en ella.

Yo pasaba todo el tiempo en casa de los Cullen, bueno corrección pasaba todo el tiempo donde fuera que estuviese Edward.

El mes se paso volando.

Llego el día tan esperado, la boda de Ali.

Iba a ser en una iglesia un poco más grande que la anterior, esta estaba decorada con colores verdes "el color del eterno amor", según Ali.

La recepción seria en un salón al lado de la iglesia.

Ali nos vistió a todas.

* * *

**Bien, les cuento que mañana, mi muy amada familia ha decidido raptarme a un viaje de vacaciones al que por supuesto... no quiero ir, pero ni modo...asi que antes de irme les dejo estos dos capitulos, lo tengo mucho mas adelantado pero es que no quiero dejarlas(los) con la duda mucho rato, asi que prefiero dejarlos solo una semana...jajaja...o mas pues despues de eso mi papa vuelve a trabajar pero mi amada mamá no quiere pasar el 31 en mi casa asi que tal vez me vuelvan a raptar para otra finca, esperemos que no miera de aburrimiento o desolacion...**

**Bueno muchas gracias a todas la personas que leen esto!!!! en verdad se les aprecia demaciado sobretodo los reviews!!!!**

**Los quiero!!!!**

**Dejen Reviews!!!!!**

**Feliz!!!! Navidad!!!!!!!!**

**_Su..._**


	17. No lo esperaba

**Perdon a todos, sé que me demore un monton, pero vacaciones ustedes entienden, mi cerebro se desconecto, y estos cap no estan muy buenos por eso simsmo,mis mas sinceras disculpas!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Ali nos vistió a todas.

-Ali, ¿porque yo debo llevar un vestido coctel y Rose si puede llevar un vestido largo? – me queje cuando vi que el vestido de Rosalie era hasta el piso y el mío llegaba a la rodilla.

-Bella, Bella, Bella – dijo Rosalie – no me puedes pedir que use un vestido corto, después de todo tenemos que cuidar la salud de tu futuro sobrino, no creo que quieras hacerme usar un vestido corto estando embarazada, ¿o si? –

-No, ¿pero porque no podíamos usar entonces las dos un vestido largo? -

-Bella, Bella, Bella – ahora era Alice la que hablaba - ¿Por qué las vestiría iguales?, ¿estás loca?, sería un desastre, además yo diseñe esos trajes –

-Si, pero eso no responde mi pregunta del todo -

-Bella, no puedes pretender que una mujer como yo, casada, muestre tanto –

-Vamos Rose, tu muestras mas en un conjunto normal que lo que yo estoy mostrando en este mismísimo momento –

-Señoritas ya es hora – dijo un señor vestido de pingüino – Aquí están los caballeros – hizo una seña y aparecieron Emmett, Carlisle y Edward, Carlisle y Emmett, estaban bien, pero Edward, waw, él estaba mejor que nunca.

-Vamos – dijo Ali – Edward, tú y Bella van de primeros –

-Ok – respondimos a la vez.

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto su aterciopelada voz mientras me daba un beso en el cachete.

-Mejor que nunca –

-¿Por qué tan bien? –

-Nunca te dije que me encantaban los hombres cuando usaban traje –

-¿Eso quiere decir que me veo bien? –

-No, bien se queda completamente cortico – rio y me dio su brazo para que lo cogiera.

La música comenzó a sonar instantáneamente, las puertas de entrada de la iglesia se abrieron, lentamente Edward y yo fuimos entrado, todo estaba en silencio.

La ceremonia fue muy bella, y el salón de la recepción estaba hermoso, todo verde y bastante natural.

El vals empezó a sonar, Carlisle y Ali comenzaron bailar, después Jasper llego y pidió bailar con ella y la gente empezó a llegar, más y más la pista de baile se fue llenando.

-¿Bailamos? – pregunto Edward.

-Edward – dije – yo…ehh… Edward, yo + baile = desastre completo – me sonroje.

-Eso no es problema – dijo – ¿entonces te parece si subimos al balcón?

-Bien – no sé lo quería negar, no esta noche.

-¿Aquí si podemos bailar? – pregunto.

-Es que no te quiero pisar – dije apenada.

-No te preocupes por mis pies –

-¿Estás seguro? – pregunte.

-Mas que nada –

-Está bien –

Me agarro de la cintura y yo pase mis brazos por su cuello.

Bailamos tranquilamente, cerré los ojos y recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, escuchaba el latido de su corazón, parecía el sonido más perfecto del mundo, la música mas cálida, no lo había pisado, no era tan difícil bailar, pero el frio de Forks sumado al vestido que llevaba no era una buena combinación, sentía como si cuando él me soltara me congelaría como un iceberg.

-Bella – me dijo mi ángel, mi vida.

-¿Si? –alce la cabeza y lo mire.

-¿Tienes frio? – pregunto.

-Un poco – respondí, él se separo y se quito su chaqueta, me la puso por los hombros y yo pase las manos por las mangas.

-¿Me harías un favor? – pregunto.

-Claro, dime –

-En el bolsillo de la chaqueta hay una caja la puedes sacar –

-Claro – busque en los bolsillos - ¿es azul oscura? –

-Si, esa es -

-Bien, ¿Qué hago con ella? –

-Bella, ábrela – ordeno, la abrí y me quede petrificada – sé bien que tal vez lo creas apresurado, pero créeme, no hay nadie a quien ame en este mundo mas que a ti, ¿te casarías conmigo? – En la caja estaba el anillo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida. Era lo que parecía oro blanco, un diamante mediano en el centro, era sencillo pero hermoso.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve pasmada, creo que ni respiraba.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Si – respondí.

-¿Ese "sí" es para lo de estas bien o para lo de casarte conmigo? – ahora estaba frustrándose.

-Para lo de matrimonio – dije abrazándolo – lo de estar bien, un si se queda cortico, no sé que decirte, te amo, eso es lo único que me viene a la mente, te amo – Me levanto la barbilla y me beso, el beso fue tierno y delicado, Dios como iba a hacer para vivir sin esos besos por casi dos meses.

-Yo también te amo – susurró cuando nos separamos para respirar.

Oí unos aplausos a nuestros lados y después un flash, me voltee a ver quién era y ahí estaban Carlisle, Esme, Ali, Jazz, Emmett y Rose, todos aplaudiendo, me sonroje.

-¡Cuñada! – Grito Alice mientras corría en mi dirección y me abrazaba - ¡Hay que planear la boda! - todos rieron.

-Alice - dijo Jasper – amor, no crees que deberíamos dejar que ellos arreglaran la suya, ya has arreglado dos bodas seguidas, además tenemos que ir de luna de miel, en media hora nos tenemos que ir –

-Está bien – dijo Ali poniendo un puchero.

-Si necesito ayuda, te llamo – le susurre y me abrazo aun mas.

-Gracias Bella, te juro que no te defraudare, será el mas hermoso matrimonio que habrán visto unos ojos mortales, ya verás que no te defraudare –

-Aun no te he dicho que lo harás todo –

-No, pero sé que lo harás, no te gusta tener que buscar tantas cosas, ni ver lo que vas a gastar –

-Buen punto, está bien, hazlo tú -

-Gracias, gracias, ¡gracias! – dijo dando salticos de un lado al otro, ¿Cómo lo hacía con tacones como de 15cm?

-Pero algo sencillo, ¿si? – ella asintió mientras rodaba los ojos.


	18. Últimas horas I

Disculpen esa propuesta de matrimonio, sé que fue bastante predecible, pero a mi me parecio super romantica *babea*, _Su!...él es irreal,_ lo sé Aurora, pero...Aurora, ¿si es tan irreal y la despiertas de sus fantasias, porque tu habitacion esta llena de posters de él, y porque la fotografia de tu escritorio donde estan Edward y Bella tienen a Bella tachada y una foto tuya?_, yo este pues....esa no es mi habitacion es la de...emmm..¿Ariel?, **pero si yo vivo en el corazon, no en el cerebro,** bueno yo tambien puedo soñar, ademas mi cuarto no es el unico que esta lleno de fotos de chicos imposibles, _Jesse McCartney no es un imposible, _¿a no?, **¿oigan no entiendo?, ¿de que hablan?, ¿porque no mejor comemos chocolate?, ¿no tienen hambre?, yo quiero comer, y si incluye a Jesse McCartney, Edward Cullen chocolate y fresas me uno.**_ _¡CALL_ATE!, eyyy...no la regañen.

* * *

Explico...emmm.. yo tengo tres conciencias/personalidades...Son:

**_Ariel _**(la tonta(yo!¡), despistada, preguntona...bla, bla, bla)

_Aurora_(la realista)

Anastasia(fantasiosa)

Dusculpen, estoy loca, lo sé...

* * *

-Amor – me dijo Edward.

-¿Si? -pregunte.

-¿Qué te parece si nos casamos después de que yo vuelva?, no quiero esperar –

-Por mi perfecto, pero, ¿no llegaras cansado? –

-No – intervino Carlisle – estaremos en Chicago unos dos meses, es el total de lo que tomara todo el viaje, él llegara… pues ustedes ya saben cuáles son las opciones, así que creo que estaría bien, además no creo que ninguno de ustedes quieran hacer que se posponga mucho, ¿verdad? –

-Sip – dije feliz.

-Entonces nos casamos el día después de que yo vuelva – concluyó Edward.

-Entonces podre ayudar, después de todo nuestra luna de miel dura tres semanas así que tendré un mes y unos días para arreglar todo – dijo Ali emocionada.

-Ali, pero por favor algo muy simple – repetí.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo, lo único que quiero es que quede en algún lado que Bella ya es mía y de nadie mas – Edward parecía haber leído mi mente.

-Bien – grito Ali – confíen en mi – hizo un puchero.

El resto de la velada se fue muy rápido.

Yo solo era capaz de ver a Edward y a mi anillo, que ya hacia peso en mi dedo.

-Bella – dijeron Rose y Ali mientras me llamaban a una esquina de sala donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción.

-Ya vengo – le dije a Edward, le di un rápido beso y me fui con las chicas.

-¿Si? – pregunte al llegar.

-Bueno, ¡muéstranoslo! – ordenaron mientras me arrancaban, casi literalmente, el anillo del dedo.

En el momento en que me quitaron el anillo sentí si me faltase algo, como si me hubiesen arrancado mi propio corazón, y en si así fue, pues ese anillo significaba la unión que Edward y yo íbamos a tener para siempre, una vida juntos, mi vida, mi corazón, mi amor.

-¿Te gusto? – pregunto Ali.

-Bastante – admití sonrojándome.

-Viste, te dije que le gustaría – dijo Ali mirando a Rose.

-Tienes razón es muy Bella – estuvo de acuerdo Rose.

-¿Qué? – pregunte asombrada.

-Si, es que nosotras lo compramos –

-¡¿Qué!? – ahora si que estaba extrañada.

-Es que mi hermanito nos pidió ayuda, así que lo acompañamos a comprarlo y nosotras lo escogimos – waw, que buenas amigas tenia.

-¿Y ustedes desde hace cuanto saben que él se me iba a proponer? –

-Demasiado – respondieron al unisonó.

-¿Desde hace cuanto se me iba a proponer? -

-Hace tres semanas –

-¿Qué? –

-Bella, mi hermanito te ama mucho, y sabía que era muy apresurado proponértelo así de rápido, pero desde que decidió operarse quería que quedara claro que ibas a ser de él, y solamente de él –

-Pero nosotras lo convencimos de que tenía que ser en un lugar y tiempo muy romántico – aclaro Rose.

-Así es – asintió Ali – así que le dimos la idea de que fuese aquí en mi fiesta, además así no tendrías que esperar tanto –

-Él acepto, y créeme que tuvimos que esconder la caja para que no te lo pidiera antes, estaba muriendo de las ganas por hacerlo, pero creo que valió la pena que esperara, ¿o no? –

-Si, chicas, muchas gracias, en verdad, fue como siempre había soñado, además de eso no me lo esperaba, creo que eso fue lo que mas me gusto – las abrace, y ellas hicieron lo mismo.

Me devolvieron el anillo, ahora significaba mucho más que antes.

Volví a sentarme junto a Edward. La despedida de los novios fue hermosa, poco a poco los invitados se fueron yendo hasta que solo quedamos los Cullen y yo.

-¿Carlisle a que horas hay que estar en el aeropuerto? – pregunto Rose.

-A las 5:45 –

-¿Y qué hora es? – volvió a preguntar Rose mientras nos tomaba del brazo a Edward y a mí.

-Las 2:38 –

-Bien, eso quiere decir que tengo tres horas – dijo Rose.

-¿Tres horas? – pregunte.

-Sí, Ali me dijo que antes de que Edward se fuese hablara con ustedes dos sobre los planes, así que vamos a hablar sobre las cosas del matrimonio, después de todo quiero que todo la idea es que este todo listo para cuando vuelva Edward-

Nos saco a las terrazas y saco una libreta de algún lado, ciertamente me preguntaba de donde la habría sacado.

-Bueno, ¿de que color quieres que sea el vestido?, ¿rosa claro, pastel, crema, blanco completo? ¿Los arreglos y de mas cosas del matrimonio? – pregunto, yo mire a Edward.

-Escoge tú – me dijo Edward.

-¿Qué te parece azul? – le pregunte.

-Me gusta, es mi color preferido – reí.

-Bien, entonces va a ser azul, plateado y obviamente blanco –

-Bueno, ahora Edward, ¿cómo quieres tu traje?, diseñador, tamaño, alguna pedido en especial, tu sabes, lo de siempre –

-Rose – dijo Edward – deja que Ali y tu escojan, confío en ustedes, Ali sabe mi talla y mis gustos, creo que se las podrían arreglar sin mí, así que me podrías dejar este tiempo con Bella – la volteo a ver – por favor, tal vez no este cerca de ella por mucho tiempo y quiero aprovechar lo que aun me queda –

-Claro – Rose se fue.

* * *

**_Dejen Reviews!!!!!_**


	19. Despedida

**_Nuit Pas Lune_**

_(Noche sin luz)_

Senté a Edward en una silla que había en la terraza, yo aun tenía su chaqueta así que no tenía frío, además me encantaba el olor que traía, iba a extrañar ese olor.

Iba a ir por otra silla para sentarme a su lado cuando sentí que su brazo me cogía, me voltee para quedar frente a él y vi que me abría los brazos, me senté en su regazo, él pasó sus brazos alrededor mío, iba a extrañar eso también, sentir su calor, sentir cuanto me amaba.

Lo sentí suspirar.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte.

-No me quiero ir, no te quiero dejar – dijo.

-Edward – me voltee y lo bese unos segundos antes de separarme –yo estaré aquí, no me voy a ir, soy tuya, hoy y lo seré dentro de tres meses, dentro de tres años, dentro de cien años de ser posible, quiero que vuelvas a ver, y sé que lo lograras, por que eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco en este mundo, y sé que logras todo lo que te propones –

-Tienes mucha fé en mí -

-Tengo la fe que necesitas, sé que lo puedes lograr, y también sé que en el fondo tú también tienes esa misma fé, solo debes de aceptarlo –

-Es que tengo miedo –

-¿De que? –

-De que no pueda volver a ver, de que cuando vuelva por no poder ver tú ya no me quieras, o simplemente te canses de mí por tener que estar cuidándome, de que… - le di otro beso.

-Edward, si no vuelves a ver no puedes perder la esperanza, la vida da tropiezos pero hay que levantarse, mírame a mi que me caigo a diario – una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mas no fue muy grande – y sobre lo otro, Edward, te he amado toda mi vida, quien sabe quizás hasta te ame antes de conocerte, pero te ame y te amo ahora, me enamore de ti sin que pudieses ver y te amare así lo puedas hacer, porque me enamore de ti por como eras como persona, no por tu físico, me enamore de tus defectos y tus cualidades, de tu forma de ser, de tu corazón, no me enamore de físico, eso es lo de menos, eso no me sirve de nada – estaba vez fue él quien me beso a mi.

-Tengo suerte de haberte reencontrado – dijo.

-La suerte fue para mí, ahora estoy con alguien que me quiere en verdad, y a quien yo quiero con mi vida –

-Yo te quiero más que a la mía, si fuese necesario que diese mi vida por ti créeme que lo haría –

-Y yo lo haría por ti, soy la mujer mas afortunada del mundo –

-Y yo el hombre – dijo besándome.

No sé cuanto tiempo paso en el cual no dejamos de besarnos ni un segundo, si necesitábamos respirar, yo prefería asfixiarme antes de tener que separarme un centímetro de él.

-Chicos – era la voz de Esme – lamento interrumpir – dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras nos separábamos, el rubor subió instantáneamente a mis mejillas – pero, Edward, es hora de irnos – ahora su tono denotaba un poco de tristeza.

Sentí como mi corazón se detenía, pero yo tenía que ser fuerte, por mí, por él.

-Amor – me dijo Edward – en verdad te quieres casar conmigo – Esme se había retirado.

-Con toda mi vida – logre decir.

-¿Me esperaras? –

-Toda la eternidad de ser necesario –

Me beso tiernamente.

-Ya es hora – dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Si – asentí.

Carlisle y Edward se subieron al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto, sentía como mi corazón se partía, pero debía ser fuerte.

Cuando el taxi arranco sentí como si se me cayese el mundo, sentí como unos brazos me recorrían, para terminar en un abrazo, era Esme.

-Tranquila mi niña – dijo mientras me acariciaba la cabeza – todo va a estar bien – instantáneamente de mis ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas.

-Gracias Esme – dije separándome.

Ella me miro con ternura.

-Es normal que llores, tranquila mi niña – repitió – él volverá en dos meses, todo va a ir bien – agrego.

-¿Y si cuando vuelve ya no se quiere casar?, ¿si la operación sale mal? – pregunte.

-Bella… - dijo mirándome con una sonrisa – Edward te ha amado toda la vida, él tal vez no se ha dado cuenta desde cuando te ama, pero yo si, lo he visto desde que nació y lo conozco, tu siempre has tenido el espacio mas grande y especial en el corazón de mi hijo, y eso nadie, ni nada lo puede cambiar, pues ese espacio está reservado para ti desde que ambos nacieron, y pues si la operación sale mal, es destino, y cada cosa tiene su razón de ser – termino, la abrace y volví a llorar.

Cuando me calme me aleje de Esme, después mire alrededor, solo quedábamos nosotras.

-Creo que será mejor que vallamos a dormir – dije – si las cosas son como creo que serán una pequeña demonio, mejor conocida como tu hija estará despertándonos a las cinco de la mañana para empezar con los preparativos – dije.

Ambas reímos pensando como haría Jasper para intentar que Ali soltase su teléfono por tres semanas, y aun peor como iba a ser cuando ella llegara.

* * *

_**Esta que se acaba, un maximo de 4 capitulos mas...creo...pero soy mala en matematicas asi que no me maten si son mas o menos!**_

_**Gracias!**_

_**Dejen Reviews!**_


	20. Casi dos meses sin él

_**Buno queridos lectroes, sé que me demore demaciado para subir este capitulo....Espero me perdonen, no era mi intencion, pero habia empezado Colegio de nuevo y me tengo que aplicar mucho este año....**_

_**Grcaias a todos!!!!!**_

* * *

_Casi dos meses después._

Las semanas habían pasado volando, nada había cambiado mucho, diariamente iba a casa de los Cullen por una u otra razón, primero era para estar con Esme, después de que llegase Ali, por los planes de boda, dividía mis días entre vestidos de novia, pasteles, arreglos florales, y de mas, era horrible, no podía creer que casarse fuese tan… tan traumático, Esme me dijo que normalmente no era así, sino que Ali era "_un poco"_ exigente y exagerada y extremista, Dios, si era exigente, me había probado aproximadamente 42 vestidos en total, ¡42! y la pequeña diablilla había decidido después de hacerme probar cada uno de ellos que ella diseñaría mi vestido.

-Hola Ángela – dije un día que pude escapar de mi rutina.

Había ido al trabajo a hablar con Ben, e iba a tomarme todo el día, ese sería mi único día libre, ya no era capaz de seguir al ritmo de Alice, yo si necesitaba descansar.

-Hola Bella – me saludo con una sonrisa - ¿Cómo estás?, ¿preparada?, ¡es en dos semanas! – dijo emocionada.

-Pues… - dije – si, nerviosa – dije con un suspiro – ¿esta Ben? – pregunte.

-Sí, en su oficina, ya le aviso que llegaste ve yendo – asentí y empecé a avanzar cuando pensé en algo.

-Ángela, ¿tienes libre la hora de almuerzo? – pregunte.

-Sí, ¿Por qué? –

-¿Te gustaría que fuésemos a la cafetería del frente a almorzar? –

-Sí, claro –

-¿Salimos cuando termine con lo de Ben?-

-Bien –

Entre en la oficina de Ben, hablamos de mi trabajo y esas cosas, me volvió a felicitar por el matrimonio y salí 20 minutos después de haber entrado.

Instantáneamente Ángela cogió su bolso y ambas fuimos a la cafetería, nos sentamos en una mesa al frente de la vidriera.

-¿Cómo van los planes? – pregunto Ángela.

-¿Planes? – pregunte, estaba extrañada, no sabía a que se refería.

-Los planes de la boda –

-¡Ah!, esos planes, pues bien, Alice es un demonio, solo me hace probar cosas, ver colores, pasteles, vestidos, arreglos, todo, es horrendo, es muy perfeccionista – dije frustrada.

Ella rio por mi cara.

-No estarías riendo si estuvieses en mi posición – instantáneamente se quedo en silencio y se sonrojo, fue en ese momento, no sé cómo, pero note algo, en su dedo anular había un anillo.

-¡Ángela Weber! – grite, varias personas se voltearon a verme por lo cual me sonroje, pero no les hice mucho caso, esto era de vida o muerte - ¿te vas a casar?, ¿con quién?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho antes? -pregunte exageradamente.

-Pues… - se sonrojo más – con Ben… -

-¿¡QUE!? – Grite emocionadísima, me pare de la silla y me tire encima de ella para abrazarla - ¡felicitaciones! – Dije aun abrazándola – pero, ¿Cuándo? – pregunte poniéndome de pie y volviendo a mi asiento, ella reía, todos se nos había quedado viendo como si estuviésemos locas, cosa que al menos por mí no era del todo falsa.

Nos trajeron la carta antes de que ella pudiese empezar a hablar, yo pedí lasaña con ensalada y ella pasta con arroz, él mesero se fue y quedamos en silencio unos segundos, ella de seguro pensaba que yo me había olvidado, o mejor eso quería creer.

-¡Cuéntame! – rogué.

-Bien – suspiro – me pidió matrimonio – vi como se sonrojo con la palabra – hace unos días, por eso era que no sabias nada, casi nadie sabe, es mas creo que solo saben nuestros padres, obviamente nosotros y ahora tu – se sonrojo – fue en Port Angels, me invito a salir después del trabajo, habíamos acabado de salir de una reunión con la empresa de publicidad que se encarga de hacer las imágenes para los horóscopos de la revista, fuimos a un restaurante y después caminamos por la ciudad, estábamos en un parque y no sé cómo surgió el tema, la verdad ni me acuerdo – se volvió a sonrojar – pero de repente lo siguiente que supe era que se me había declarado, y acepte, la verdad Bella, si me dejas decírtelo, siempre estuve enamorada de él, pero ciertamente creía que era imposible que él de mi, y mírame ahora, la verdad soy muy feliz – volví a abrazarla. Cómo si yo no supiera que ella estaba loca por él.

-¿Y para cuando es la boda? – pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Aun no lo hemos decidido, pero mas te ale que aceptes ser la madrina de honor, ambos queremos que lo seas – dijo.

-Claro, seria tanto un placer como un honor – dije sonriéndole.

-¿Y tu Bella? – Pregunto - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?, ¿Qué has sabido?, ¿Cuánto falta para que vuelva? – Suspire desilusionada – no me tienes que contar si no lo deseas – aclaro, creo que por ver mi reacción.

-Nada de eso – dije mirándola firmemente a los ojos – lo que pasa es que no hemos sabido nada de él, Carlisle llama de vez en cuando pero aun no se saben con seguridad los resultados de la operación, se supone que en el transcurso de esta semana o el principio de la otra terminaran de quitarle por completo las vendas y se podrá saber que resultado tuvo la operación, exactamente el jueves de la semana que viene se sabrán los resultados finales, y él volvería el Viernes en la tarde y, pues el matrimonio como sabes es el sábado en la mañana, sinceramente no sé que esperar, solo quiero que regrese pronto, lo extraño muchísimo – agregué.

-Es tan extraño que todo haya pasado tan rápido, y aun mas que todo terminara así – dijo pensativa, después me miro y sonrió - bueno no es tan increíble el final de esta historia – me miro con cara picara.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunte sorprendida.

-Bella, se notaba que te gustaba Edward – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué?… ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunte aun mas sorprendida.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, desde que empezaste a trabajar con los Cullen se notaba que estabas en si mas animada a escribir, sonreías mas, y obviamente no era por nadie que no fuese Edward – trague difícilmente saliva.

-No lo había visto tan así, pero ahora que lo dices creo que tienes un poco de razón – admití mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban de lo que creo era un intenso rojo escarlata, pues Ángela rompió en carcajadas.

-No es tan grave – dijo calmándose un poco – de hecho, creo que hay muchísimo que agradecerle a Edward, gracias a él dejaste a Mike, eso y tu forma de escribir es aun mejor, y sobre todo… - no pudo terminar la frase pues una ráfaga de viento entro por la puerta con forma de duende, no, no era un duende, era Ali, ¡Ali!, ¡no!, me había encontrado, estaba perdida.

-Ángela, Bella – grito mi duende – al fin las encuentro, Ben es malo para decir direcciones, y eso que esto no queda lejos – se sentó muy confiada en una silla a mi lado – tomó un poco de un vaso de agua que había a mi lado y después nos miro - ¿de que hablan? – pregunto como si no fuese nada del otro mundo.

-Pues… - comenzó Ángela – le estaba diciendo a Bella que todos teníamos mucho que agradecerle a Edward, que gracias a él tenemos de vuelta a nuestra Bella, ella termino con el estúpido de Mike, ahora sus novelas son aun mejores y aun mas importante, ¡ahora se va a casar! –

-Lo sé - comento Ángela - ¿Qué es eso?, parece que ella no es la única que se casa – dijo Ali viendo el anillo de Ángela, quien se sonrojo - ¿Con Ben? – pregunto.

-Si, así es, ¿me vas a ayudar a preparar el matrimonio? –

-Claro, para eso estamos las amigas, se había demorado bastante en proponértelo –

-Él me dijo que tú lo ayudaste, ¿es verdad? –

-Algo –

-¿¡Que?! – pregunte asombradísima.

-Si – dijo Ali – Ben me llamo hace como tres semanas pidiéndome ayuda para proponérsele a Ángela, me pidió que lo ayudase a escoger el anillo, por cierto, ¿te gusto? –

-Es divino, Ali, justo para mí – sonrió Ángela contemplando su anillo.

-¿Ali, entonces cuando termines con mi matrimonio vas a empezar a preparar el de Ang? - pregunte entre aterrada y sorprendida.

-Claro –

-Pero si casi no has estado con Jasper desde que se casaron por estar planeando mi boda y ahora la de Ángela –

-Si, tal vez, pero él me entiende, sabe que quiero que mis amigas sean felices, además aun paso mucho tiempo con él –

-¿Tiempo?, ¿Cuándo? – pregunte incrédula.

-En las noches – puso una cara entre sexy y divertida con la cual me sonroje por completo, Alice era la única que hablaba tan abiertamente sobre eso.

-¡Alice! – dije sonrojándome aun mas.

-¿Qué?, si tú fuiste la que pregunto cuando estábamos juntos, yo solo fui buena amiga y te respondí en vez de que te quedases con la duda, además almenas no soy como Rosalie y Emmett –

Eso si no lo entendí y la curiosidad me mataba.

-¿Cómo Rosalie y Emmett? –

-Claro, ¿Qué no has visto sus fotos de la luna de miel? – Negué con la cabeza – bueno mejor ni las veas, ese no es contenido para todo el mundo – me ruboricé escandalosamente.

-¡Alice! – Dije frustrada y apenada - ¿Por qué te da por hablar de estos temas? – pregunte.

-Bella, Bella, Bella, tienes que aprender a aceptar todo tipo de conversaciones, estamos en el siglo XXI, no en el XV, ¡por Dios! Esto no es un tabú – ahora si que estaba roja, recordaba la conversación sobre las flores y las abejas que me había dado mi madre, y ciertamente no era algo muy agradable de oír.

Me deje caer en la silla intentando que la mesa y el piso me comieran en ese preciso momento.

-Tranquila Bella – me reconforto Ang.

-¡Ang! – Dijo Alice emocionada - ¿Por qué no nos acompañas a ver los últimos detalles de la boda de Bella así vas viendo cosas para la tuya – le mande una mirada asesina a Alice, quien no la vio por estar mirando a Ángela.

-Claro, es una muy buena idea – dijo Ángela.

No había logrado salvarme de la sesión de "torturemos a Bella con los preparativos del matrimonio" de ese día lo cual me frustro mucho.

_Por Edward, _me recordó mi cabeza, lo que hizo que mi reciente decaída, mi reciente día nublado interno tuviese un rayo de sol, por él lo haría, de ser necesario iría al mismo infierno con tal de estar con él, cruzaría mares, montañas, lo que fuese, a quien fuese con tal de poder estar junto a él, con poder verlo, oír su voz, tenerlo cerca.

Con esa idea en la cabeza partimos para los detalles, fue un día agotador.

**

* * *

**

**Gracias a todas las personas por sus Reviews!**

**Rosy Cullen.**

**Christti.**

**Charlotte-1208**

**Caro Porte**

**Darthmocy**

**Mitsukii**

**Patiita.**

**Como sabran quedan super poquitos capitulos.....**

**Demaciado poquitos, no me maten pero queda o uno largo o dos cortos, y aun no spe si hacerle epilogo....**

**_Aqui les va un adelanto del proximo cap!_**

_-Bella – era la voz de Esme._

_-Dime Esme – _

_-Bella… Edward…la operación – estaba llorando todo debía haber salido bien..._

**Bien asi les quedo para el proximo cap, como dije o uno "largo", o dos corticos, y aun no sé del epilogo.**

**Dejen Reviews!**

_Su Broderik!_


	21. ANUNCIO!

**Hola!!!**

**Primero que nada: Por favor no me maten!!!**

**Sé que hace demaciado no subo cap...pero es que es primero porque entre al colegio y pues tuve demaciados examenes...aghhh!!! pero los aprove...bueno la mayoria!**

**Y segundo para decirles que el cap ya lo tengo...pero siento que le falta algo para que sea lo que quiero que sea...asi que... Por favor perdonenme quiero darles lo mejor asi que estoy buscando que es eso que le falta...que es ese toquecito final que le falta... pues al final!**

**Gracias a todos los que me han leido y/o leeran!!! es un gran apoyo para mi sueño frustrado!!!!!**

**Besos!!**

**Su!!!**


	22. Con un Beso Final

-Bella – era la voz de Esme al teléfono, era jueves por la mañana, si no estaba mal esa tarde sabríamos los resultados de la operación de Edward, eso y sólo faltaban tres días para nuestro matrimonio.

-Dime Esme –

-Bella… Edward…la operación – estaba llorando todo debía haber salido bien, me puse feliz al instante – nos acaba de llamar Carlisle, Edward es… él sigue ciego – dijo a duras penas - ¿podrías venir por favor, Bella? – pregunto, le dije que si y colgamos.

Durante todo el camino a casa de los Cullen sentía como mi corazón se partía en dos, mi esperanza, mi Edward, todo era mi culpa.

-¿Co…como esta él? – pregunte en cuanto llegue, no tenia cabeza para nada mas en ese momento, él siempre seria mi prioridad número 1, él era lo que mas me importaba en mi vida, no me importaba nada mas, y si estaba mal, todo era mi culpa, yo le había dicho que lo hiciera, que tuviese esperanza, había salido mal, era mi culpa, debía querer romper el compromiso y lo entendía, era mi culpa que su esperanza volviese a ser quebrada, mi culpa que estuviese sufriendo.

-Carlisle me dijo que se notaba tranquilo – dijo Esme aun en sollozos.

Me empecé a quitar el anillo, lo termine de quitar y sentí como si me vaciaran el alma, como si me quitaran a mi ser, lo extendí con ojos llorosos a Esme, al principio ella me vio sin entender, después vi como si furia y decepción se acumularan en su rostro.

-Debe de querer romper el compromiso – dije cuando mis lagrimas rodaban por mis ojos – yo…yo… te juro Esme que tenía la esperanza de que funcionase, sé que me debe odiar, él y todos ustedes deben de hacerlo incluso en estos momentos, yo misma lo algo, le hice que aceptase esa esperanza y no funciono, es todo mi culpa – dije con mi cara gacha.

Sentí como ella retiraba el anillo de mi mano, y en ese momento si sentí como si mi alma se perdiese para no volver jamás, con todo el valor del mundo alce mi rostro…Pero lo que encontré no me lo esperaba, Esme a pesar de estar llorando sonreía, su sonrisa era sincera, pero no la entendí.

-Él es muy afortunado de tenerte, y lo sabe, él no quiere romper el compromiso, decía que quería llegar pronto, te quería poder abrazar, casarse contigo, él no está bravo, créeme, y sé que va a estar en las mejores manos del mundo, en las tuyas – dijo mientras me abrazaba, después de unos segundos me soltó y me devolvió el anillo – cuídalo – me dijo con ternura, ese anillo ya no solo significaba un símbolo de el amor que le tenía Edward, y que mágicamente él también tenía para mi, ahora ese anillo significaba mi vida, mi amor, mi todo.

Los tres días siguientes fueron tristes y felices a la vez me quede esos días en casa de Esme ayudándola a ella, a Ali y a Rose a decorar todo para la ceremonia, nuestros días de trabajo eran callados, yo pensaba en Edward todo el tiempo, ellas, debían de estar pensando posiblemente en él también, Edward llego la noche del día antes, pero no me dejaron verle, cosa de Alice, esa noche casi ni dormí, Edward estaba en la misma casa que yo y no lo podría ver hasta la mañana siguiente, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de los Cullen, así que me había quedado a dormir allí esa noche también, para comodidad, pero mi mente tenía otros planes para mí esa noche, como el pensar en su rostro, en sus ojos con ese verde apagado, en su sonrisa, su piel, su vida, nuestra vida juntos, así que no logre dormir nada por las cavilaciones de mi mente.

-¡Bella! – Gritó Alice al entrar a mi habitación para arreglarme en la mañana - ¡Tienes ojeras!, - grito tan escandalosamente como si fuese un pecado de vida o muerte - ¿Por qué quieres que mi trabajo de arreglarte se dificulte?, ¿Qué acaso no quieres casarte con mi hermano? – Mi cara se comprimió en una mueca de dolor – bueno, eso no es verdad – dijo al notar mi expresión – obvio si, - suspiro por un largo segundo y luego añadió – lo bueno es que vengo con refuerzos – dijo abriendo las puertas de la habitación, allí estaban Ang y Rose ambas con unas cajas en sus manos – ahora – dijo Alice con tono militar – que empiece la acción – dijo haciéndole señas a cada una con las manos para que entrasen a la habitación. Quién iba a pensar que esas maletas iban a estar llenas, hasta el tope con maquillaje, peinillas y un montón de cosas mas de las cuales ni idea de que eran, cuando terminaron me arreglarme empezaron con la tarea de ponerme el vestido, debo admitir que me encanto como quede, pero esa persona que estaba en el espejo no se veía como yo, Alice si podía llegar a hacer milagros, muchos milagros.

Y de la nada ya era la hora, mi hora de poder ver a Edward, y justo en ese momento me preguntaba con que cara podría verle, es decir Esme decía que él no me odiaba ni me culpaba o cualquier cosa parecida, que él simplemente tenia amor para mi, pero eso no quitaba ese sentimiento que yo tenía por dentro, al parecer Alice se dio cuenta pues les pidio tanto a Ang como a Rose que saliesen d la habitación.

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto mi amiga mirándome cobn cara interrogante.

-Ali – dije mirándola – donde me odie por lo que pase – dije - ¿Qué hare yo? Él es el único al que amo, no sé que har…-

-Bella – me corto - ¿tu lo amas? – Yo asentí - ¿confías en ese amor? – volví a asentí – pues ¡confía!, mi hermano te ha amado toda su vida, aunque lo niegue yo si lo sabía, él te ha amado siempre y aunque dicen que el tiempo y la distancia solo sirven para dañar el amor, en este caso el tiempo y la distancia simplemente lo fortalecieron – me sonrió.

-¿Sabes algo? – Pregunte, negó con la cabeza – yo también siempre lo he amado, lo de Mike fue una completa estupidez, mi corazón siempre ha sido de Edward – dije sonrojándome, ella me abrazo.

-Bien, ahora los toques finales –

-¿Toques finales? – pregunte.

-Si – me dijo y busco algo en una caja aparte que ella tria – primero – dije sacando una cajita mas pequeña cubierta con terciopelo azul – algo azul – dijo abriéndola dejándome ver una hermosísima pulsera con diamantes y zafiros – segundo – dijo sacando otra cajita pero esta vez de terciopelo negro – algo nuevo – la abrió y había una gargantilla de diamantes que terminaba con un pequeño zafiro al final y una aretes en juego – y por ultimo – dije volviéndose por la ultima caja, esa de terciopelo rojo – algo prestado – la abrió dejándome ver la liga – está me la tienes que devolver porque es mía – dijo – así que nada de juegos sucios con Eddie y esta liguita o ambos serán degollados – dijo en broma yo reí nerviosa, me ayudo a ponérmela – ahora si estas lista – dijo sonriendo – hora de ir a deslumbrar a mi hermanito – dijo sacándome de la sala, ella rio por algo pero no entendí que.

Afuera estaba Charlie esperándome, una lagrima se derramo por su rostro mientras me sonreía, me entrego su brazo mientras que las chicas empezaban a andar por el centro del arreglado jardín, al final lo vi, era él, el hombre que amaba con todo mi corazón, con su esmoquin negro y sus ya típicas gafas, en ese momento olvide todo, simplemente fui consciente de que quería ir corriendo y abrazarlo y besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, pero debía esperar.

-Cuídala mucho – dijo mi padre entregándola mi mano a Edward.

-Con mi propia vida de ser necesario, señor – dijo Edward recibiéndola y besándola en los dedos, Charlie sonrió satisfecho y se fue a sentar.

-Estás hermosa – dijo – te amo –

-Yo también te amo – dije sonriéndole – y tu estas exquisito –

Edward rio por algo, pero no supe qué.

La ceremonia empezó tal y como debía, dimos nuestros votos y fue ahí cuando el padre dijo esas palabras _los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia_ cuando no aguante mas y le quite esos lentes, si lo iba a besar por primera vez en…demasiado tiempo quería ver sus ojos.

Le quite esos lentes oscuros y me quede paralizada, estaba segura que eran los mismos ojos verdes que había dejado hacia ya dos meses, pero tenían algo, un brillo, una felicidad que no notaba antes, y caí, esas palabras vinieron a mi mente: "_hora de ir a deslumbrar a mi hermanito", "Estas hermosa"_, Edward, ¿él podía…?

-¿Edward tu puedes…? – me silencio con un beso, ese beso fue maravillosos, lleno de amor, de ternura y también de pasión, cuando nos separamos yo aun seguía estática, mientras él reía.

-Te amo, eres toda mi vida, Bella, y te debo todo lo que soy – dijo – y no puedo estar mas agradecido de poder verte este día, porque ha sido la vista mas hermosa que podría alguien tener – me sonrió – eres mi ángel, la mujer de mi vida – me volvió a besar y empecé a llorar.

Podía escuchar como a lo lejos la gente aplaudía, pero yo era ajena a eso, ahora lo único que me importaba era mi Edward.

El lugar de la fiesta estaba hermoso, decorado sencillo pero especial

-Bien ahora un vals de los recién casados – dijo el Dj

Edward me tomo de la mano y me llevo al centro de la pista de baile, la canción empezó a sonar y yo seguí los pasos de mi esposo.

-¿Edward como es que? – él volvió a reír y yo fruncí el ceño, me dio una vuelta y me volvió a coger de la cintura.

-La operación salió bien – dijo.

-Pero Esme… -

-Les pedí que no dijesen nada quería dártelo de sorpresa este día, después de todo te lo debo a ti, yo había perdido las esperanzas y tu lograste hacer que esa esperanza volviese, te amo – dijo – y eso se queda corto para expresar todo lo que desearía, todo lo que siento por ti – me sonroje y nos besamos, justo en ese momento la canción termino.

-También te amo Edward, siempre y para toda la vida –

Y con un beso juramos nuestra silenciosa promesa de amor eterno, con un beso nos dijimos lo que las palabras no podían expresar, con un beso fue que logre sentirme completa junto al hambre de mi vida, el hombre que robo mi corazón para poder cuidarlo él mismo.

* * *

**Y bien? que les parecio? bueno malo? le falto? ustedes digan por favor, recibo amenazad palabras de aliento todo lo que se les venga en mente!!! **

**Me esforce bastante con este cap intente hacerlo tal cual lo imagine en mi retorcida y loca cabeza espero que sea suficiente...**

**Gracias a todas esas personas que lo leyeron y apoyaron en verdad siignifica muchisisisisisimo para mi!!!!!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Besos y abrazos!**

**_Su..._**


End file.
